Alas de mariposa
by Alquimista
Summary: A veces un pequeño incidente puede causar grandes cambios en nuestra vida, abriendo posibilidades hasta entonces desconocidas. ¿Estará dispuesta Hermione Granger a asumir el riesgo? RHr HG TERMINADO
1. Experimentos de madrugada

Aviso: No me llamo J.K.R., no poseo los derechos de Harry Potter ni nada que se le parezca...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 1: Experimentos de madrugada.

Hermione gimió débilmente. Sentía como el deseo crecía imparable una vez mas en su interior. Unas manos recorrían suavemente la piel de sus muslos mientras una lengua húmeda y cálida la acariciaba una y otra vez entre las piernas, recorriendo su sexo incansablemente, haciendo que la excitación que sentía se convirtiese en una necesidad imperiosa. Un pequeño gruñido de frustración escapó de su boca cuando notó que los labios de su amante abandonaban su piel, pero la protesta fue rápidamente acallada cuando empezó a trepar por su cuerpo, dándole pequeños besos, mordiendo y lamiendo poco a poco su camino en él.

Había conocido a Stuart Ledford en una fiesta, la tarde anterior. Desde el primer momento le pareció una persona increíblemente atractiva y agradable; eso y el llevar varios meses de 'sequía', como ella lo llamaba, habían sido los responsables de que, antes de que quisiera dar cuenta, estuviera metida en su cama y fornicando como si no hubiera mañana.

Para su agradable sorpresa, Stuart se había demostrado no solo como una persona encantadora, sino también como el mejor amante de cuantos había tenido hasta ese momento. Quizá su relación no fuese algo serio, y quizá nunca lo llegase a ser, pero por el momento no le podía importar menos; lo único que quería ahora era disfrutar de ella todo lo que pudiera.

Toda clase de pensamiento coherente abandonó su cabeza cuando sintió el calor de su miembro deslizándose entre los labios de su sexo, presionando ligeramente contra su entrada. Cambió ligeramente de postura para facilitarle la penetración y asintió con la cabeza. Su cuerpo aceptó la invasión casi sin esfuerzo. Stuart dejó escapar un suspiró y empezó a moverse lentamente, arrancando de ella un gemido cada vez que volvía a impulsarse en su interior. Poco a poco sus movimientos fueron acelerándose, entrando y saliendo de su sexo cada vez mas deprisa, mientras ella le rodeaba la cintura con sus piernas, con los ojos cerrados, concentrada en las increíbles sensaciones que creaba en sus embestidas.

Stuart levantó ligeramente las caderas y se inclinó aun más sobre ella aumentando considerablemente la fricción. Tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar de placer. "Stuart... No puedo más." Él la miró durante un momento. Los dos estaban al limite de su aguante. Entrelazaron las manos fuertemente y siguieron golpeando carne contra carne a un ritmo aún más frenético. Hermione fue la primera en alcanzar el orgasmo. En medio de las crecientes oleadas de placer que nublaban su mente una imagen apareció fugazmente: Ron desnudo, encima de ella, dentro de ella, penetrándola salvajemente una y otra vez. Sintió como sus entrañas se derretían, y un placer absoluto se adueñó de ella, tensando todos y cada uno de sus músculos. Casi de inmediato notó el calor de su amante vertiéndose en el interior de su vientre y su cuerpo sudoroso y jadeante derrumbándose encima del suyo con un gemido ahogado.

Permanecieron así durante unos minutos, recuperando el aliento. Después Stuart la besó tiernamente y se retiró de su interior, deslizándose a un lado y cayendo casi inmediatamente en un profundo sueño. Normalmente a Hermione le hubiera molestado que su amante se durmiera tan rápido, de alguna forma le hacia sentirse usada, pero después de haberle dado la mejor noche de sexo de su vida, entendía perfectamente que estuviera totalmente rendido. Además, eso le permitía concentrarse en otro pequeño asunto: por qué demonios había pensado en Ron justo en ESE preciso momento, y por qué había tenido el orgasmo más intenso desde hacia... bueno, desde hacia mucho, mucho tiempo.

En cuanto pensó un poco en ello, se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado: Stuart la había cogido de las manos como solía hacer Ron. Sin duda esa era la razón por la que inconscientemente le había asociado con él. Y en cuanto a por que se había excitado de tal manera... Bueno, eso en realidad tampoco requería ninguna explicación, aparte de la mas que notable habilidad de Stuart como amante.

Pero si todo era tan evidente. ¿Porque se sentía entonces tan inquieta? Era como cuando había resuelto un problema, pero en su interior sabía que esa no era la solución correcta; que sin darse cuenta había pasado por alto algo importante.

Después de unos minutos de dudas y tras comprobar que Stuart seguía dormido, decidió hacer un pequeño experimento. Puso sus manos entre sus piernas y empezó a acariciarse. Cerró los ojos e imaginó que Ron tenia su cabeza entre sus piernas, lamiéndola, invadiendo su interior con su lengua, mordisqueando jugetonamente su sexo. Empezó a frotarse más rápido, imaginándose que sus manos eran los labios de Ron, su lengua, sus dientes.

El orgasmo la alcanzó bruscamente, casi por sorpresa, sacudiéndola de la cabeza a los pies y dejándola por segunda vez en pocos minutos jadeante y sin fuerzas. Retiró su mano de entre sus piernas y se la llevó a la boca. Se paró un instante antes de lamer sus dedos... no era el semen de Ron lo que los cubría, sino el del hombre que dormía a su lado. Se limpió la mano con las sabanas. "¿Si fuera de Ron... No te hubiera importado lamerlo?" Lo estuvo pensando durante unos segundos, pero en realidad conocía perfectamente la respuesta.

Se quedó tumbada en la cama, mirando al techo. No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. "Ahora resulta que te excitas con tu mejor amigo. ¿Que va a ser lo siguiente?... ¿Ginny?" Intentó calmarse y racionalizarlo. No eran mas que fantasías, solo eso. Nada real. No tenía porque preocuparse. Cerró los ojos y se relajó sobre la blanda cama.

Conocía a Ron prácticamente desde su infancia, y siempre había sido su mejor amigo; nada mas y nada menos. Mientras pensaba en eso, un pequeño recuerdo casi olvidado la alcanzó... Eso no era totalmente cierto: En Hogwarts estuvo durante algún tiempo encaprichada con él... más o menos, entre el cuarto y quinto año, si no recordaba mal. Pero no fue mas que un típico enamoramiento pasajero, lo normal entre adolescentes. Con el paso de los años había llegado a olvidarlo completamente. Sintió el dulce dolor de la nostalgia. Entre tantas cosas horribles que habían ocurrido durante aquellos años era agradable el haber podido recuperar ese pequeño y cálido recuerdo.

Un pequeño gruñido la devolvió a la realidad. Giró la cabeza y se quedó observando como Stuart se revolvía entre las sabanas y seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, totalmente ajeno a los problemas de su compañera de cama. Estaba claro que por esa noche la diversión se había acabado. Después de descansar un poco mas, decidió que lo mejor era regresar a su casa. Salió de la cama con cuidado de no despertarle y cogió su varita. Un par de hechizos después, su cuerpo estaba limpio y fresco.

Recogió su ropa rápidamente y salió del dormitorio sin hacer ruido.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, por fin acabaron los examenes y demas... TT... asi que, como vuelvo a tener un poco de tiempo libre, aqui estoy de nuevo.

Por cierto... Este fic NO es sexual (igual se me ha ido un poco la mano con el picante... nose). Es solo una historia en la que el sexo influye en la trama... mas o menos... vamos, que no todos los capitulos van a ser como este (gracias a dios, porque esto del folleteo es complicado de escribir).

Otra cosa: En este fic se realizan practicas sexuales de riesgo no recomendadas. Evidentemente gracias a la magia, no existen embarazos no deseados o enfermedades de transmision sexual en el mundo magico... por lo menos no en este.

Nada mas... comentarios y/o opiniones seran bien recibidas.


	2. Recuerdos y pensamientos

Capítulo 2: Recuerdos y Pensamientos.

Después de salir de la chimenea y de limpiarse el hollín, Hermione se dejó caer cansadamente sobre el sofá de su apartamento. Encendió un pequeño fuego y se quedo allí, calentándose un poco, mientras acariciaba a su viejo gato Crookshanks.

Normalmente siempre lo hacia así; Nunca dormía fuera de su cama si podía evitarlo... salvo que fuera en la Madriguera o en las casas de Harry o Ron. Pero eso era algo totalmente distinto, a ellos les confiaría su vida sin dudar un solo instante.

Se desperezó y miró su reloj: Las siete y media de la mañana. Muy tarde para acostarse y demasiado temprano para que hubiese nadie levantado... Un momento perfecto para algo de lectura al lado de la chimenea.

Media hora después, Hermione cerraba por tercera vez su ultima adquisición, -1001 Pociones imposibles- y lo dejaba a su lado con un gesto cansado. Le era imposible concentrarse, y en realidad ya no le apetecía seguir leyendo. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Tendría que avisar a Ron y a Harry para darles la noticia... aunque dudaba mucho que la creyeran.

Eso le recordó que en cuanto se hiciera una hora decente tenia que ir a disculparse. Al fin y al cabo se había escapado de su fiesta sin despedirse... bueno, la verdad era que casi ni había hablado con ellos. Se había pasado toda la noche charlando y flirteando con Stuart, y cuando la cogió de la mano y la arrastró hasta la calle, en vez de volver y por lo menos despedirse de ellos como habría sido lo correcto, se fue con él sin pensárselo dos veces.

Sabía que con Harry y Ginny no tendría ningún problema y comprenderían perfectamente que solo se dejó llevar por el 'calor' del momento, pero Ron... bueno, eso seguro que iba a ser otra historia. Aún así, quería disculparse también con él. Después de demasiados años de separación, por fin habían vuelto a estar todos juntos y quería cuidar al máximo su amistad con ellos.

Cuando acabaron sus estudios en Hogwarts, Ron y Harry se fueron a un campo de entrenamiento secreto, en alguna parte en el norte de Escocia, para su formación como aurores. Ginny terminó sus estudios al año siguiente y empezó el internado en el hospital de San Mungo. Hermione por su parte, también estuvo bastante ocupada durante algunos años con los cursos de acceso al puesto de inefable en el departamento de Misterios del Ministerio.

Así pasaron los años, hasta que Ginny por fin acabó sus estudios y consiguió una plaza en el hospital. Para entonces ella también había acabado todos los cursos y se había convertido en la inefable mas joven de todo el Ministerio desde que se recordase. Así que con mas tiempo libre y sobre todo con mucho mas dinero, empezaron a salir las dos juntas, a veces solas y a veces con las parejas que tuvieran en ese momento.

Pocos años después Harry fue nombrado jefe de área, destinándole a las oficinas centrales que los aurores tenían en Londres. En cuanto llegó a la ciudad se unió al grupo, 'distrayéndolas' con las interminables anécdotas y aventuras que él y Ron habían vivido durante sus misiones como agentes de campo. A partir de entonces Hermione pudo disfrutar casi a diario de la compañía de su querido amigo... Aunque no tanto como Ginny; No habían pasado ni dos semanas desde su llegada cuando empezó a salir con él, y en poco más de cuatro meses ya estaban viviendo los dos juntos en una hermosa casita cerca de la costa.

En general habían sido buenos tiempos, aunque también habían tenido sus discusiones. La peor de todas fue por culpa de Ron y fue también la razón por la que por fin regreso a Londres y a sus vidas.

Recordaba que habían estado celebrando algo, ya no recordaba exactamente el qué. Harry, Ginny y ella estaban sentados enfrente a la chimenea de su apartamento. Debía de ser bastante tarde y todos estaban bastante bebidos, sobre todo Harry, que como siempre, estaba hablando de sus aventuras con Ron. De pronto recordó lo que él debió pensar era algo gracioso.

Los aurores siempre operaban en grupos de entre tres y cinco personas; Ron era el jefe de uno de esos grupos. Harry les contó que existía el rumor de que Ron jamas aceptaría ser el jefe de un grupo en el que sus cicatrices no fueran más numerosas que las de todo el resto del grupo juntas. La parte graciosa es que un día convencieron a un novato para que se le acercara en los vestuarios y le preguntara si era verdad eso. Ron solo le miró fijamente y se quitó la camisa, respondiéndole que, como podía ver, jamas tendría que rechazar a nadie por esa razón. El novato se quedó tan impresionado que jamas se volvió a acercar a menos de diez metros de él.

Harry empezó a reírse, pero a Hermione solo le dieron ganas de vomitar y a Ginny le sentó aún peor; Harry se paso las dos siguiente semanas disculpándose y mandándoles flores todos los días... Solo le perdonaron cuando les prometió que en cuanto se presentase la más mínima oportunidad retiraría a Ron de su unidad y le trasladaría a un puesto donde no tuviera que arriesgar su vida constantemente.

Fue a finales de ese mismo año cuando por fin pudo cumplir su promesa; quedó un puesto libre en Londres, en la unidad de entrenamiento y Harry le ofreció inmediatamente el puesto a Ron. Este, como siempre, rechazo la oferta, así que Harry no tuvo mas remedio que ir hasta donde estaba destinado para convencerle de que aceptase. Ninguno de los dos dijo nunca como lo logró, pero al día siguiente ya estaba de vuelta con una carta de traslado legalmente sellada y firmada por Ron.

Desde entonces su amigo se dedicó a torturar, aunque él lo llamaba 'evaluar y re-entrenar', a todos los aurores en activo... incluyendo a Harry. Así, años después de Hogwarts, los cuatro volvían a estar juntos de nuevo... y si en algo dependía de ella, lo seguirían estando durante mucho tiempo más.

Se despejó la cabeza de ensoñaciones y se levantó del sofá. Aunque se estaba bien al amor del fuego, aún estaba dolorida y agotada por su anterior y muy entusiasta 'descastización' y un baño caliente seria probablemente lo mejor para sus maltrechos músculos. Cogió una muda de ropa limpia y se preparó un baño bien caliente, con burbujas y sales perfumadas. Se introdujo en el agua poco a poco, disfrutando del calor que la envolvía. Apoyó la cabeza en el borde de la bañera y dejó que su cuerpo flotase en el agua... casi era mejor que el sexo... casi.

Eso le recordó a Ron, y el efecto que ahora tenía en ella. Se acarició suavemente con los ojos cerrados, fantaseando con las imágenes de algunos de los hombres que habían pasado por su cama. El efecto fue moderado. Cambió el objetivo de sus fantasías y centró sus pensamientos en Ron. Una imagen le asaltó el pensamiento: Ron sentado en el sillón al lado de su chimenea, como solía hacer a menudo, sonriéndola... y totalmente desnudo. El resultado fue... notable. Estaba claro que la excitaba de un modo increíble. Un solo pensamiento y su cuerpo reaccionaba como el de una gata en celo. Aunque seguramente eso seria por ser un amigo de la infancia, esas cosas daban mucho morbo.

Se imaginó entonces a Harry igual: desnudo y sonriendo seductoramente... A duras penas pudo contener la risa. No era que Harry no fuera atractivo, o que no lo quisiera. Amaba a Harry mas que a nada en el mundo, pero lo hacia como a un hermano, no como a un hombre. Le era imposible imaginárselo desde un punto de vista sexual.

¿Por qué no pasaba lo mismo con Ron? La verdad es que no lo sabía, pero él era distinto. Su relación con él siempre había sido... tensa, extraña. Ron era capaz, en el lapso de cinco minutos, de mostrar el comportamiento más atroz imaginable, seguido de una demostración de cariño tan increíblemente tierna que, incluso ahora, la podía hacer sonrojar horriblemente.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda... El agua se estaba enfriando demasiado para su gusto. Salió del baño y empezó a vestirse. Consultó el reloj según lo abrochaba. Ya era hora... Pensó a quien debía visitar primero: La verdad es que preferiría empezar con Harry y Ginny, pero no quería correr el riesgo de interrumpir... algo; No sería la primera vez que ocurría. Ginny era una mujer menuda, pero tenía la libido del tamaño de un Colacuerno Hungaro.

Mejor empezaría por Ron. Lanzó los polvos flú contra la chimenea y respiró profundamente un par de veces antes de sumergirse entre las llamas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buff... esto de contar background sin resultar coñazo no es facil... no se si habré tenido mucho exito... ya direis... TT

De todas maneras no os preocupeis que el próximo cap. por fin habrá algo de interacción entre nuestros personajes favoritos... (no seais malpensados... no ESA interacción)

Muchas gracias a consue (eso de los dedos... una cosa es imaginarselo y otra es hacerlo.), Maria (Si, es un Ron-Hermione. Antes de hacer un Harry-Hermione me arranco las yemas de los dedos a bocaos!), algida(me alegro de que te gusten los comentarios... y el fic.), Adarae (El anterior cap. fue dificil, pero este tampoco ha estado mal. Esta claro que lo mas facil son los dialogos), sarah-keyko (me alegra ver que sigues leyendo mis fics... que valor!), opheliadakker (hola de nuevo... que ansia tiene esta mujer!... intentare updatar mas a menudo!), cervatilla (gracias por leerme, aunque este 'subidillo de tono'), kat (estaras contenta con todas estas explicaciones!... y sí. lo de ron nunca pasó, solo era una fantasia) y AliciaThomas(Muchas gracias. Siempre intento hacer los fic con algo original... no se si lo lograre).

Muchas gracias a Todas por los reviews!

Comentarios/opiniones/criticas seran bien recibidas.


	3. En casa de Ron

Capítulo 3: En casa de Ron.

Hermione apretó los brazos contra su cuerpo mientras todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. La verdad es que jamas se acostumbraría a la red flu... Aunque siempre sería mejor que intentar aparecerse. Había cosas que admitían pequeños fallos con un resultado aceptable; la aparición no era una de ellas. Harry siempre decía que aparecerse era como desactivar una bomba... un pequeño desliz y tendrían que recoger tus pedazos por media Inglaterra.

La verdad es que esa mañana se había sorprendido un poco cuando lanzó los polvos flu y las llamas se tornaron verdes. Ron era muy cuidadoso con la seguridad y siempre bloqueaba su chimenea por las noches; si había podido conectar significaba que ya estaba despierto y fuera de la cama. En realidad, no esperaba que estuviera levantado tan temprano, pero no se iba a quejar; Era mejor marearse un poco que tentar a la suerte con una aparición después de una noche entera sin dormir.

Unos segundos y cientos de vueltas después llegó a su destino. Como siempre, salió de la chimenea tambaleándose ligeramente mientras cogía la varita para limpiarse, pero se quedó paralizada a mitad de movimiento.

Ron vivía en un minúsculo apartamento, y parecía disfrutar teniéndolo lo mas desordenado y sucio posible, pero esto era demasiado. La mesa y las sillas estaban tiradas por la habitación, uno de los muebles estaba volcado sobre un costado y todo el suelo estaba cubierto de vasos, cristales y todo tipo de objetos.

Por un instante pensó que alguien lo había atacado, pero no podía ser. Ahora el mundo mágico ya no estaba amenazado por ningún mago tenebroso y los pocos mortífagos que escaparon a la batalla final estaban pudriéndose en Azquabán desde hacía mucho. Agitó la varita musitando rápidamente entre dientes... todas las defensas y hechizos de protección estaban intactos, nadie había entrado antes que ella.

Solo había avanzado un par de pasos entre los cristales cuando oyó un gemido ahogado proveniente de detrás del sofá. Sujetando con fuerza su varita, Hermione rodeó el mueble lentamente, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Ron estaba tirado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra el respaldo. En cuanto se acercó a él notó la peste a whisky de fuego. No estaba herido, estaba completamente borracho. Su cara se calentó por la ira. ¡El grandísimo imbécil lo había vuelto a hacer! Desde que descubrió el alcohol a los 17 años, Ron siempre había tenido tendencia a beber demasiado, pero hacia meses que no hacía ninguna tontería así. Estaba claro que se había equivocado al pensar que había superado el problema.

Lo levitó y lo dejó sentado en el sofá. Después arregló todo el desastre que la rodeaba. Todos los muebles regresaron a su lugar con su correspondiente contenido perfectamente ordenado, los cristales que estaban por el suelo corrieron unos hacia otros hasta componer algunas copas... y dos botellas cuya forma reconoció de inmediato. Cuando por fin terminó se sentó en el sofá, al lado de Ron. Ahora venía lo más difícil.

Lo cogió por la pechera y empezó a sacudirlo cada vez mas fuerte. "¡Ron!... ¡RON!... ¡RON, DESPIERTA!" Le estaba gritando lo mas fuerte que podía, pero él seguía igual de dormido que antes. Le abofeteó un par de veces... Se revolvió un poco, pero siguió sin despertarse. Hermione apretó los dientes. "Vale. Tu mismo te lo has ganado." Esta vez le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas. Con un quejido empezó a despertarse y volver en sí... con una enorme mano roja marcada en su cara.

Después de unos segundos parpadeando e intentando enfocar los ojos, por fin se centró lo suficiente como para poder reconocerla. "¿Her... ¿Hermione, ¿Que demonios haces... Argggg..." Se cogió la cabeza encogiéndose por el dolor. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Las once... ¡Joder, Ron!" Cogió una botella vacía y la agitó delante de su cara. "¿¡Que es lo que intentas? ¿¡Batir un récord? ¿¡Suicidarte?"

Ron volvió a cerrar los ojos y se tapó los oídos mientras se derrumbaba lentamente sobre los asientos del sofá. "Por favor, Hermione. ¿No podrías preparar una de esas pociones para la resaca?"

Ella le miró enfurecido. "Mira. Pues no... No me apetece. Si eres lo suficientemente idiota como para emborracharte, ahora tendrás que aguantarte con las consecuencias."

"Hermione. Por favor... Me estoy muriendo." Abrió los ojos y la miró directamente a los suyos con una mirada triste y derrotada, como si le suplicase piedad. Hermione odiaba esa mirada, hubiese preferido que le gritase o le insultase, y discutir como cuando estaban en Hogwarts... pero hacía mucho que Ron no mostraba pasión por nada.

Notó como la tristeza reemplazaba a la rabia; no tenía sentido seguir enfadada con él, nada iba a cambiar... si solo la dejase ayudarle... Suspiró profundamente. "Lo que me gustaría, es saber porque te haces esto."

Ron cogió una de sus manos y la puso encima de sus ojos, como si fueran una venda. "Por favor, ahora no. Lo que menos necesito ahora es un sermón."

Notaba los ojos calientes debajo de la palma de su mano, debía tener un poco de fiebre. Le acarició distraídamente las cejas con el pulgar. ¿Que otra cosa podía hacer? "Esta bien. Tú ganas."

Unos minutos después regresaba de la cocina una poción restauradora. Era la misma que ella utilizaba a menudo después de sus escapadas nocturnas, pero evidentemente eso no lo iba a admitir delante de nadie.

Ron seguía tumbado en el sofá, con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. Se quedó mirándole un momento. Había algo mal en él, pero no tenía ni idea de que era, o como arreglarlo.

Todos habían quedado marcados por los horrores de la guerra, pero poco a poco se habían ido recuperando. Incluso Harry lo había superado... ¿Por qué él no podía? Le dieron tentaciones de preguntárselo, pero dudaba mucho que quisiera contestar, si es que él mismo conocía la respuesta.

A pesar de estar medio dormido, Ron debió sentir su presencia en la habitación porque abrió lentamente los ojos y se quedó mirándola de un modo extraño. Hermione ignoró la mirada y se sentó a su lado, pasándole un brazo por su espalda y ayudándole a incorporarse; todavía estaba caliente y sudoroso. Ron reconoció inmediatamente el olor dulzón de la poción y sonrió débilmente. "Gracias. No sé lo que haría sin ti."

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. "Tómatelo. Pero no creas que te vas a escapar tan fácil. Ya hablaremos después."

Asintió con la cabeza y bebió el contenido del vaso. Cuando acabó, volvió a tumbarse, medio adormecido por el efecto de la poción.

Hermione le observó mientras se acomodaba en el sofá. Aunque parecía cansado, su rostro iba recuperando el color. "¿Mejor?"

Ron respondió con una voz soñolienta. Sin abrir los ojos. "Sí, mucho... Gracias."

Después de limpiar el vaso en la cocina se dirigió hasta la chimenea. "Ahora voy a ver a Harry y a Ginny. No te olvides que hoy hemos quedado a comer con tus padres en la Madriguera."

"Por favor, no le digas nada a Ginny." El sueño lo iba venciendo y su voz sonaba cada vez más apagada.

La verdad es que no pensaba contárselo. No solucionaría nada y lo único que lograría era preocuparla. "Esta bien, no le diré nada. Pero no te retrases... Y arréglate un poco antes de salir..." Antes de que Hermione terminase de hablar, Ron ya estaba profundamente dormido.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno... otro capítulo... este ha sido más fácil... aunque no mucho...

El próximo Capítulo estará 'dedicado' a Ginny y Hermione... El pobre Harry va a aparecer poco en este Fic... Aunque eso sí, cuando lo haga será por todo lo alto... je, je...

Muchas gracias a algida, sarah-keyko (esa 'interacción' la tendrás al final... quizás...), Adarae, cervatilla, kat (como habrás visto Ron no estaba como para enfadarse con nadie... por ahora...), ophelia dakker (lemon, lemon... na... pal final... aunque quizás os llevéis alguna sorpresa.), Gloria Weasley, Ginny W cPr, Anna-Kyouyama015 (pobrecita Hermione... no es que sea una sucia de mente, solo es que tiene... 'necesidades'... je,je...) y HabanaGirl.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews!

Comentarios/opiniones/criticas/etc como siempre, serán bien recibidas.


	4. Perversa Ginny

Capítulo 4: Perversa Ginny.

Hermione apareció en el salón de una pequeña casa de campo, estaba decorado de una forma sobria, pero con un toque claramente femenino. Se quitó el hollín de la ropa con un toque de varita y miró a su alrededor.

"¿Ginny? ¿Harry?"

Esperó a que alguien apareciese sin moverse de al lado de la chimenea. Aunque Harry y Ginny siempre le decían que utilizase la red Flu, ella siempre se había sentido un poco incómoda. Por mucho que le diesen permiso, no le terminaba de parecer correcto el presentarse en el salón de una casa ajena sin ningún tipo de aviso.

Una de las puertas, la que daba a la cocina, se abrió de par en par empujada por una sonriente Ginny cubierta de harina de la cabeza a los pies. "Hola Hermione. ¿Que haces ahí de pie? Siéntate. ¿Has desayunado? ¿Un poco de té? También tengo algo de pastel. Espera un momento, enseguida vuelvo."

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar volvía a estar sola en la habitación. Hermione sabía que ella tendía a hablar sin parar cuando estaba nerviosa, pero comparada con Ginny no era mas que una aprendiz. Era increíble que pudiera hablar tan deprisa sin que se le atascara la lengua.

Se acercó nerviosamente a la puerta. "Solo venía a ver que tal estabais y a disculparme por haberme ido de la fiesta sin despedirme." La puerta volvió a abrirse de golpe. Hermione se echó hacia atrás de un salto, esquivando la hoja de la puerta por milímetros.

"¡Uy, lo siento! No sabía que estabas al otro lado de la puerta. Toma, deja esto en la mesa... Y no seas tonta, ya nos dimos cuenta que estabas muy... ocupada." Hermione cogió dos platos con unas generosas raciones de tarta y los dejó en la mesa del salón. Ginny volvió a su lado en un momento, llevando una tetera en una mano y haciendo equilibrios con dos tazas con sus platos y cucharillas en la otra.

Después de colocar la mesa Ginny se sentó en un lado, haciendo que Hermione se sentase en el otro. "Bueno, ya esta todo preparado."

"¿Preparado, para qué? ¿Y donde esta Harry?" Mientras más conocía a Ginny, mas la temía... o quizás era que con los años se volvía cada vez mas parecida a Fred y George. En cualquier caso siempre era bueno estar prevenida para lo que fuera.

Ginny se metió un trozo de pastel en la boca y se lo tragó casi sin masticar. "Harry ha tenido que ir un momento al ministerio, pero dijo que volvería antes de la comida. En realidad tenía planeado ir a verte esta mañana, pero ya que estas aquí, me quitas el trabajo de ir a sonsacarte." La miraba intensamente con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"No sé de que hablas." Cogió la cucharilla y jugueteó con su pedazo de tarta, intentando hacerse la tonta. Sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad... pero de todas maneras siempre podía intentarlo.

"¿No?" Ginny la miró, suspicaz. "¿No tienes nada que contarme?... ¿No sé... algo que tenga que ver con un tal... Stuart?"

"Bueno... La verdad es que no hay nada especial que contar." Hermione se aguantó una sonrisa y respondió de la forma más casual posible.

Ginny se inclinó hacia delante examinándola. "¿Nada? Por las ojeras yo diría que hay bastantes cosas."

Dudó un momento. ¿Cedía o se hacía la tonta un poco más? Pero antes de que pudiera decidir nada un ruido les distrajo. Un impresionante búho real estaba en la ventana, ululando ruidosamente.

Ginny se acercó y cogió la carta, mirándola por las dos caras. "Es para ti... ¿y a que no adivinas de quien es?" Estaba que reventaba de gusto. Le dio la carta y se sentó a su lado, un poco retrasada para poder leerla por encima de su hombro.

Hermione miró el sobre: Era de Stuart. Dudó un momento, la verdad es que no sabía si abrirla con Ginny delante. Volvió la cabeza hacia ella, pero no se dio por aludida. "¡A que esperas, ¡Ábrela!" Hermione se dio por vencida y cruzó los dedos mentalmente, esperando que no hubiera escrito nada demasiado personal.

Al rasgar el sobre se fijó en que había algo más dentro, lo inclinó sobre la mesa y lo sacudió ligeramente. Junto con la carta cayó un pequeño pendiente plateado en forma de corazón. Era suyo; pensaba que lo había perdido el día anterior, durante la fiesta. Lo guardó en un bolsillo y empezó a leer la carta.

Querida Hermione.

Dentro del sobre esta un pendiente tuyo. Lo encontré esta mañana

entre las sábanas, espero que no lo hayas echado de menos.

También quería escribirte para decirte que lo que pasó ayer entre

nosotros fue algo muy especial. Eres una mujer increíble y me

gustaría volver a verte.

Te esperaré hoy a las siete en el Caldero Chorreante, desde ahí

podemos ir a cenar donde quieras.

Con todo mi amor,

Stuart.

"¡Te lo cepillaste!" Ginny estaba que no se aguantaba la risa. "No, nada especial... Pues él no opina lo mismo."

"Bueno, tampoco fue para tanto." Ginny la miró arqueando una ceja.

"¡Vale! Fue el mejor polvo... bueno, los cuatro mejores polvos de mi vida. ¿Contenta?" Se estaba poniendo roja como un tomate y hacia ver como que estaba molesta, pero en realidad encontraba la situación bastante divertida.

"¡¿Cuatro! ¡Guau! Entonces... ¿Lo vas a volver a ver?" Ginny estaba entusiasmada, solo el quiddich le gustaba más que arreglar la vida amorosa de los demás... Al menos no había pedido detalles escabrosos, como era su costumbre.

"Eso parece... Pero no te emociones. Todavía no sé si es algo serio. Es muy agradable y todo eso, pero... no sé... ya veremos." Intentó no darle importancia. Y no solo por Ginny, ella tampoco quería hacerse demasiadas ilusiones.

Ginny le dio un codazo. "Ya. Nada serio... Pero mientras tanto se acabo la sequía. ¿Eh?"

"Bueno, supongo que sí. No lo se... quizás me lo tendría que tomar con un poco de calma."

"¿Calma? ¿Para qué? Es guapo, simpático y te echa los mejores polvos de tu vida. ¿Por que no aprovecharlo?"

No pudo evitar reírse al ver la cara de total incomprensión de Ginny. A Hermione le gustaba disfrutar del sexo sin inhibiciones pero comparada con su hipersexual amiga era como una monja de clausura.

Ginny se inclinó hacia delante un poco y la miró a los ojos con suspicacia. "Hermione, te conozco desde hace mucho. Algo te esta rondando por la cabeza... ¿Qué es?"

"No es nada. Es una tontería." Ginny, además de ser una chismosa incorregible, tenia una intuición infalible. Una combinación muy peligrosa.

"Las tonterías son divertidas... Cuenta."

Estaba claro que no había forma de escapar y la verdad es que quería contárselo a alguien... quizás así se le aclararían las ideas. "Bueno. Ayer, mientras estabamos... ya sabes..."

"¿Follando como conejos?" Preguntó con una sonrisa inocente.

¿Cómo podía ser tan grosera? A veces no entendía como Harry, con lo educado que era, había acabado con ella... Claro que si hacían la mitad de lo que Ginny le contaba, debía de ser el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Carraspeó un poco. En estos casos lo mejor era ser clara y directa... Se acabaron los eufemismos. "En resumen: El caso es que justo cuando estaba a punto de correrme me imaginé a Ron. No sé, simplemente se me apareció en la cabeza... Y tuve el orgasmo más increíble de toda mi vida. Creía que me moría... Y desde entonces no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza."

Ginny se quedó callada mirándola con una cara entre alucinada y divertida. "¿Ron? ¿Ron... Mi hermano?"

"Cuantos Rones más conoces?" Respondió de mala gana.

"¡Tranquila! Solo... me aseguraba." Se quedó un momento pensativa. "En realidad... tampoco es tan raro. Si no recuerdo mal, cuando estabais en Hogwarts te gustaba. ¿no?"

"¡Era una niña! Y solo fue un enamoramiento adolescente."

"Ya. Vale... Un enamoramiento adolescente... ¿Y que piensas hacer?" Le brillaban los ojos de la excitación.

Hermione intentó dirigir contra ella una mirada de puro odio, pero no pareció afectarle en absoluto, si acaso parecía aún más contenta. "Esto te esta divirtiendo mucho. ¿Verdad?"

Se encogió de hombros pero inmediatamente puso cara de pícara. "Bueno... Sí. La verdad es que un poco." Y se quedó mirándola con una gran sonrisa desafiante. "Y no has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Que piensas hacer?"

"Sinceramente... No tengo ni idea." Se levantó decidida y se dirigió a la chimenea. "De momento vamos a comer con tus padres y después voy a salir a cenar con Stuart."

"¿Te vas a acostar con él?"

Hermione se paró al lado de la chimenea, estañada por la pregunta. "No lo sé... Probablemente. Ya nos acostamos anoche. ¿Por qué no hoy?"

"No con Stuart... Hablaba de Ron... ¿Te vas a acostar con él?"

Era increíble con la desvergüenza con que hablaba de la vida sexual de su hermano. "¡Ginny! Ron es mi mejor amigo. ¡Y es tu hermano!"

"¿Y?... Así saldrías de dudas."

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. "Ginny. Hay problemas que no se solucionan llevándotelos a la cama."

"¿No? Pues con Harry siempre me ha funcionado." Hermione arrugó la nariz con un gesto de asco.

De repente Ginny se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y se quedó mirando a Hermione. La malicia había desaparecido de su rostro y la reemplazaba una expresión tierna, casi maternal. "Ahora hablando en serio... Probablemente serías lo mejor que jamas le haya pasado a Ron... y quizás tu también te sorprenderías."

"No lo sé... No es tan fácil." Lanzó los polvos Flu a la chimenea. "Bueno, tengo que ir a prepararme. Nos vemos en la Madriguera."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que os haya gustado Ginny... yo siempre me la he imaginado como un personaje divertido y sin complejos, pero tambien increiblemente fuerte. Ya volvereis a verla mas adelante...

Muchas gracias a chilendil (si, queria hacer una historia en que sin ser porno, el sexo tuviese importancia en la trama), opheliadadder (no te preocupes no es un fic muy largo... ocho o nueve capítulos aprox.), cervatilla (¿que le pasa a Ron?... que tiene un resacon que se muere... del resto ya te enteraras. je,je), Maria (puede que lo sepas... pero puede que no... o que no sea solo eso), HabanaGirl (si fuese un fic 'Hogwarts' seria eso lo que ocurriria, pero no lo es. Ten en cuenta que han pasado bastantes años desde entonces.), sarah-keyko (sobretodo pobre Ron... hay resacas que matan!), Mónica (Gracias, gracias... la verdad es que solo escribo Ron-Herm... nose... no me salen otras cosas... tengo ideas para cinco o seis fics más... ¡y todos son Ron-Herm!... T.T) y Adarae (¿decirselo?... humm... un poco dificil... 'oye Ron, ¿a que no adivinas de quien me acorde anoche?'... ademas, entonces se me acababa el fic en dos capítulos! ;-))

Muchas gracias a Todas por los reviews!

Comentarios/opiniones/criticas/amenazas seran bien recibidas.


	5. Comidas y Citas

Capítulo 5: Comidas y Citas.

Jamás había visto un salón igual. No solo impresionaba su tamaño; absolutamente todos y cada uno de los objetos de su interior brillaban con un lujo y un esplendor extraordinarios. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de cuadros: La mayoría, paisajes que se mecían al compás de brisas inexistentes, también algún que otro retrato que intentaba disimular la curiosidad que sin duda su presencia levantaba allí; del techo colgaban tres enormes lamparas de cristal que no paraban de cambiar de forma, como si fueran enormes caleidoscopios; y los muebles... Hermione no tenía ni idea del valor que podrían tener, pero con toda seguridad cualquiera de ellos valía mucho mas que la casa donde vivía.

Decidió sentarse en un sillón de dos plazas enfrente a la chimenea y distraerse mirando como las llamas se retorcían las unas alrededor de las otras.

La comida en la Madriguera había sido un éxito. Ron apareció totalmente recuperado. Tanto, que ni ella misma hubiese sospechado que apenas un par de horas antes estaba tirado en su apartamento, inconsciente y totalmente borracho. Según su costumbre, repitió de todos los platos y se pasó casi toda la comida discutiendo con Harry algo sobre un nuevo método de entrenamiento que había ideado. No había podido escuchar de qué se trataba pero sí notó como Harry palidecía notablemente según le escuchaba.

Ginny y ella se pasaron toda la comida comentando los cambios que se estaban haciendo en el Ministerio y esquivando las insinuaciones de Molly para que Ginny se casase de una vez con Harry y de lo romántica que podría ser una boda doble si Hermione se decidiese por fin a sentar la cabeza.

Después de la muerte de sus padres, Molly se hizo cargo de ella. La adoptó legalmente y desde entonces había sido como una segunda madre para ella. Era una mujer increíble, pero estaba chapada a la antigua... muy a la antigua. Pensaba que el deber de una jovencita era el conservarse casta y pura hasta encontrar al hombre indicado y celebrar entonces una boda como es debido... Evidentemente no estaba muy contenta con sus dos hijas.

Aunque siempre había aprobado la relación de Ginny con Harry, no podía entender que no quisieran formalizarla y prefirieran vivir 'amancebados'. Y respecto a ella su opinión era todavía peor... Casi nunca lo comentaba, Hermione sospechaba que lo consideraba como un fracaso propio, pero sabía que consideraba el tipo de vida que ella llevaba como una especie de desequilibrada perversión libertina en la que había caído a causa de la muerte de sus padres y los muchos sufrimientos y perdidas que padecieron durante la guerra.

Después de la comida estuvieron descansando y charlando mientras tomaban un poco de té. Ron se dedicó a machacar al ajedrez a todo el que osó enfrentársele. Molly fue la única que milagrosamente consiguió rescatar unas tablas de una derrota segura. A media tarde Hermione se despidió con la excusa de que tenia algunas cosas que hacer y se fue a casa para prepararse para su cita.

Cuando poco después llegó al Caldero Chorreante Stuart ya la estaba esperando. Iba elegantemente vestido, con una gruesa capa de invierno sobre sus hombros, una gran sonrisa y unos chispeantes ojos azules.

Como era de esperar, la velada fue espléndida, durante la cena charlaron sobre un montón de cosas y Stuart estuvo tan adorable como siempre. Después dieron un paseo por el Callejón Diagón, disfrutando del aire fresco y curioseando por las tiendas. Según pasaba el tiempo Hermione empezó a notar cierto nerviosismo en su normalmente confiada pareja. Finalmente Stuart le comentó, como sin darle importancia, que empezaba a refrescar y le ofreció tomar unas copas en su casa, al calor de la chimenea.

Hermione dudó un momento: Naturalmente no solo eran unas copas a lo que la estaba invitando. Al aceptar ir a su casa estaba aceptando que su relación no era de una sola noche, sino algo mas serio. La verdad es que después del desastroso final de su último noviazgo no estaba segura de que estuviera preparada para volver a tener una relación estable, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de que no podía quedarse lamiéndose las heridas eternamente, así que sonrió dulcemente y aceptó su invitación.

Así es como había acabado en el salón de una gigantesca mansión en algún lado de la campiña inglesa, a las afueras de Londres, esperando pacientemente a que le trajera algo de beber.

Como si la hubiera oído, Stuart apareció en ese momento con una copa en cada mano. "Toma, es un poco de Ypocras... Te calentará el cuerpo." Le guiñó un ojo remarcando el doble sentido y se sentó a su lado. "Estabas muy seria. ¿En que pensabas?"

"No sé, cosas... en mi vida, supongo." Hermione se giró, para poder mirarle a la cara.

"Interesante... ¿Y que tal es la vida de la famosa Hermione Granger?" Según lo decía se iba acercando mas y más, hasta que sus labios estuvieron rozando los de ella.

"No muy bien, pero parece que esta mejorando notablemente." Susurró contra su boca.

Deslizó una mano hasta su nuca y lo atrajo hasta que sus labios se juntaron. A partir de entonces toda la conversación se compuso de suspiros y gemidos. Mientras la besaba, Stuart la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta su cama, allí siguieron besándose y acariciándose tumbados encima de las sabanas.

Las manos de Stuart empezaron a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa, abriéndola poco a poco para besar y lamer cada centímetro de piel que descubría. Hermione permanecía tumbada, inmóvil, simplemente disfrutando de las placenteras sensaciones que le brindaba su amante. Mientras la lengua de Stuart se acercaba a su ombligo, abrió perezosamente los ojos y miró al techo. De pronto todas las imágenes de Ron volvieron a su mente. Fue como si le hubiesen golpeado en la boca del estómago. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando librarse de ellas, pero mientras más lo intentaba mas firmemente parecía que se aferraban a su mente.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

Miró hacia abajo y vio que Stuart había dejado de acariciarla y la estaba mirando con cara de preocupación.

"No, no pasa nada... Sigue, por favor."

Stuart la besó suavemente mientras la incorporaba para quitarle la camisa y el sujetador. Cuando la tela se separó de su cuerpo notó el aire frío contra sus pechos. La sensación no duró mucho; inmediatamente sus manos los cubrieron y una boca se apoderó de uno de ellos, mientras seguía acariciando suavemente el otro con la yema de sus dedos. Hermione intentó dejar la mente en blanco y concentrarse en las deliciosas caricias de su amante.

"Espera. Para... Por favor." Era totalmente inútil: no lograba sacarse a Ron de la cabeza... y por alguna extraña razón sentía que no era correcto estar pensando en él mientras se acostaba con otra persona.

"¿Voy demasiado deprisa?" Stuart se incorporó ligeramente para poder mirarla.

Hermione sintió el cuerpo helado. No había nada que deseara más que decirle que lo olvidase y seguir disfrutando del placer que le daba, pero no podía. Una pequeña voz en su conciencia no paraba de repetirle que no podía acostarse con él. "No. No pasa nada... es solo que... no estoy de humor."

"¿He hecho algo mal? Si es eso, puedes decírmelo." Puso una mano en su pierna, acariciándola y la miró directamente a los ojos, intentando descubrir cual era el problema.

"¡No! No eres tú. Tú eres... magnífico. Es solo... que tengo algunos problemas, y no estoy... no puedo." Se sentó al borde de la cama y bajó la mirada al suelo, no podía mentirle mirándole a los ojos.

Él se sentó a su lado y le pasó una mano por detrás de la cintura atrayéndola hasta que su cabeza se apoyó contra su pecho. "No pasa nada, todos tenemos un día malo. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

"Gracias... pero no puedo... ya sabes, son cosas del trabajo... secretas."

Él asintió con la cabeza.

Se sentía culpable, nerviosa... e incomoda. Le había rechazado en el último momento y sin saber exactamente porqué. Necesitaba espacio, alejarse de ahí y poder pensar en todo con un poco de calma. "Será mejor que me vaya a casa." Se puso de pie y empezó a vestirse.

"Como quieras... ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? Si quieres te puedo acompañar." El tono de preocupación de sus palabras no hizo más que incrementar el sentimiento de culpabilidad.

"No gracias, estoy perfectamente... pero te lo agradezco." Se terminó de abrochar la camisa en silencio y se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta, sin saber muy bien como despedirse.

"¿Nos volveremos a ver?" Stuart estaba a su lado mirándola con un aspecto inseguro. No sabía que pasaba, pero estaba claro que se daba cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

Durante un momento no supo que contestar. Pero se dio cuenta de que en cuando aclarase lo de Ron, tanto si era en un sentido como en otro, tendría que darle unas disculpas y una explicación. Sonrió mirándole a los ojos. "Por supuesto."

La respuesta pareció tranquilizarle. "Bien..." La abrazó sonriendo y la besó larga y profundamente.

Cuando se separaron las rodillas de Hermione no paraban de temblar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me ha salido un capítulo muy de transición... bueno, que le vamos a hacer... en cambio hemos visto un poco más a Stuart... pobre... je,je...

Por si a alguien le llama la atención, el Ypocras (el nombre viene de Hipocrates) es una bebida inglesa de origen medieval, básicamente es vino caliente macerado con especias, té y alguna cosa mas... (una especie de sangría caliente... pueag...) Suele hacerse en invierno. Me pareció que en una sociedad pseudo-medieval como es la mágica, 'pegaba' que todavía se siguiese bebiendo algo así.

En el próximo capitulo volverán Harry y Ginny... je,je... y no, no hay cochinadas ni nada... (o quizá un poquito... Quien sabe?...)

Muchas gracias a Adarae (A mí también me gusta Ginny. Además como no sale mucho en los libros puedes elegir mas su personalidad a tu gusto), opheliadakker (tendrás que esperar un par de capítulos mas para ver a tu roncito en acción... je,je), Mely Weasley (estoy de acuerdo contigo... si lees un H-Hr se te quedara el cuerpo peor que con una resaca de aguarrás), algida (intento hacer los cap. largos, pero como veras cada uno es como una 'escena' y no me dan pa'mas... además tengo mu poco tiempo libre, si los hiciese más largos tardaría mas en actualizar), MJMurdock (gracias... yo también tengo una fijación con ron y Hermione... son los mejores!), mony-hp (Me he imaginado a una Hermione mas madura, sin complejos sexuales, ni rollos raros... pero no he podido evitar el poner a una Ginny 'devora-hombres' que la atosigue y la acompleje un poco), paulygranger (no te preocupes, no es que ron sea alcohólico... solo tiende a beber mas de la cuenta... a menudo...), manilacute (lo haré... yo siempre acabo mis fics... si no acaban ellos antes conmigo), cervatilla (gracias, este no es tan gracioso, pero espero que también te guste), Maria (Este fic será de 8 o 9 capítulos como máximo... y sí, saltaran chispas... pero quizás no sea como os imagináis... je,je), chilendil (sí, Ginny es genial, y todavía no has visto nada...), sarah-keyko (Sí, mi Hermione es original, pero mi Ginny es bastante típica... pero la quiero igual!), Lil Granger (gracias... y sí, como lo oyes, cuatro!... Stuart es un monstruo en la cama!), LunaPotter1 (lo haré, gracias), Branguien (Bueno, que sea 'subidito de tono' no significa que no pueda tener una historia medio decente... espero que siga pareciéndote igual de interesante hasta el final) y makita-green (Bueno, siempre ponen a Hermione como una estrecha y no veo porque... que sea inteligente y no sea presumida no quiere decir que este muerta de cintura para abajo... ¿no?)

Bueno, muchas gracias a Todas por los reviews!

Comentarios/opiniones/criticas/amenazas serán bien recibidas.


	6. Crisis

Capítulo 6: Crisis.

Hermione pasó por centésima vez frente a su chimenea. Paseaba con pasos rápidos y nerviosos, recorriendo el mismo camino una vez tras otra, totalmente ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba.

"¿Cómo he podido hacer algo así?... ¿En que demonios estaba pensando?" Una pregunta idiota, se respondió ella misma.

Acababa de rechazar a un hombre que no solo era absolutamente adorable, sino que, además, le estaba dando el mejor sexo de toda su vida! Y total... ¿Por qué? ¿Por la remota posibilidad de poder cumplir... ¿Qué? ¿Una fantasía sexual? ¿Un recuerdo melancólico de su adolescencia?

Cansada de dar vueltas, se tiró a un sillón y se quedó con la mirada perdida. No. Eso era mentira. No quería admitirlo, pero una pequeña parte de ella quería creer en la posibilidad de que Ron pudiera ser esa persona especial que llevaba tanto tiempo buscando. Esa persona con la que podría compartir el resto de sus días felizmente... El hecho de poder disfrutar de sexo salvaje y desenfrenado con él siempre que quisiera, tampoco la desanimaba demasiado.

"¡Mierda!" Murmuro entre dientes. Tenía que controlar esas fantasías calenturientas... Se quedó paralizada durante un instante... ¿Y si no eran simples fantasías? ¿Y si sus sentimientos por él nunca desaparecieron totalmente? Quizás solamente los enterró en su interior de alguna manera, y ahora, cuando habían vuelto a salir a la luz después de todos estos años de estar reprimidos, se habían vuelto más fuertes que nunca. En algún sitio había leído que los sentimientos reprimidos, cuando por fin lograban liberarse, eran tremendamente fuertes... a menudo violentos.

Quizás Ginny tenía razón y debería intentar algo con Ron, pero por otra parte él nunca había mostrado ningún tipo de interés romántico por ella. De hecho desde que rompió con Paul había estado totalmente 'disponible' y él no había aprovechado la oportunidad para realizar ningún tipo acercamiento o insinuación o flirteo... o lo que fuera. Si sentía alguna clase de atracción por ella lo normal es que hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad. ¿O no?

Se levantó y siguió dando vueltas por la habitación, argumentando constantemente a favor y en contra. A veces el tener una mente increíblemente brillante no resolvía los problemas. Por mucho que pensase en ello, lo único que lograba es encontrar un millar de razones por las que tomar una decisión... más otro millar para tomar la decisión contraria. Finalmente, su sobrecalentado cerebro tomó la única salida lógica posible: Metió la cabeza en la chimenea y llamó a Ginny a través de la red flu.

Al principio quedó cegada por el hollín, pero poco a poco una familiar sala de estar fue apareciendo delante de sus ojos: Harry estaba sentado en medio del sofá con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados... con Ginny arrodillada enfrente de él, desnuda de la cintura para arriba y moviendo su pecho arriba y abajo en un ritmo inconfundible. Ginny dio un salto cuando oyó el grito de Hermione y se volvió. "¡Hermione! ¿No tenias una cita esta noche? ¿Ha pasado algo malo?"

Mientras Ginny hablaba, Harry, con unos reflejos dignos del mejor auror, se arrojó detrás del sofá con las manos entre las piernas, intentando cubrir de la vista cualquier trozo de carne impúdica.

Hermione sintió como en un solo latido toda la sangre le subía a la cabeza. "Losentonoqueriaterrumpir nosnadamportante yablaremomañana." Iba a retirarse de la chimenea a toda prisa, cuando Ginny se arrodilló delante de ella. "¡No, espera! No pasa nada. ¿Verdad, Harry?"

Harry respondió desde detrás del sofá con voz apagada. "No... Si... Quiero decir que no pasa nada. No te preocupes."

Ginny la estaba mirando con cara de preocupación. "Se suponía que tenias una cita... ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿No habrá intentado pasarse de la raya?"

Al oír esto último Harry asomó la cabeza por encima del respaldo. Todavía tenía la cara roja como un tomate pero su expresión era idéntica a la de Ron en uno de sus ataques de 'Padre-hiperprotector'.

"¡NO! ¡Por supuesto que no! No ha pasado nada malo... Es solo que... bueno..." ¿Cómo podría explicarlo...?

Harry se levantó del suelo de una forma un tanto rígida y más rojo de lo que jamás lo había visto. "¿De verdad que te encuentras bien?"

"De verdad que me encuentro bien." Le sonrió cálidamente, extrañamente complacida por el arranque protector de Harry. "Siento haber... ya sabes... interrumpido..."

Harry hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia, aunque logró ponerse aún más rojo que antes. "No te preocupes. La culpa es nuestra por no haber cerrado la chimenea... Esto... ¿Lo que vais a hablar es una de esas cosas vuestras... de mujeres?"

Ginny también se volvió hacia ella esperando su respuesta. "Bueno... Sí... Creo que sí."

"Ya... entonces os voy a dejar hablar tranquilas... Estaré en el dormitorio." Apuntó con el dedo hacia las escaleras que conducían al piso superior.

Ginny sonrió maliciosamente. "No te preocupes, enseguida estoy arriba. Mientras, aprovecha para ponerte cómodo... totalmente cómodo." Le guiñó un ojo; Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"No tardes." Dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

"Ginny... No te molestes... pero, ¿no podrías ponerte algo encima?" La verdad es que tenía unos pechos impresionantes. Abundantes y firmes, con unos pezones grandes y sonrosados. Siempre la había envidiado un poco. Ahora los veía brillar, imponentes, a la luz de la chimenea como si estuvieran cubiertos de... aceite, probablemente... sí, seguramente sería eso, mejor no pensar en que otras cosas podían ser...

Ginny miró hacia abajo, como sorprendiéndose de su propia desnudez. "¡Oh! Perdona, no me había dado cuenta."

Después de cubrirse con una camiseta enorme, que debía ser de Harry, se volvió hacia ella. "Bueno, ¿qué ha pasado?... Y no me digas que nada. Porque si no, no estarías en mi chimenea a estas horas de la noche."

"La verdad que no lo sé... Todo iba genial. Tomamos unas copas y fuimos a cenar. Después estuvimos paseando y cuando anocheció fuimos a su piso."

Ginny hizo un gesto para que continuara.

"... y no sé que pasó... en cuanto me llevó a su cama y empezó a besarme... no podía parar de pensar en Ron... y.. no pude... ya sabes... hacer nada... Lo deje tirado y me fui a casa."

"¡Guau!" Ginny la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Cómo que guau? Ni siquiera puedo tener una relación normal... Esto es una obsesión. No puede ser sano... A este paso voy a acabar hecha una solterona."

Ginny se quedó pensativa. "Hermione."

Ella la miró expectante. "... ¿Sí?"

"Bueno... He estado pensando un poco... en ti... Ya llevas siete novios... menos el cabrón de Paul, todos eran buenas personas, atractivos, inteligentes... vamos, prácticamente perfectos. Pero tarde o temprano, siempre surge algo por lo que al final termináis rompiendo."

"¿Y que culpa tengo yo? Además, he pasado buenos momentos con todos ellos... Te parecerá extraño, pero creo que ninguno ha sido una pérdida de tiempo. Cada uno de ellos me ha enseñado algo que me ha ayudado a crecer como persona, a madurar."

"Ya... muy madura... pero siempre acabas sola."

"No sé... Supongo que al final ninguno de ellos ha sido... no sé... 'el correcto'... No me imaginaba pasando el resto de mi vida con ellos, envejeciendo con ellos... No todos tenemos la suerte de conocer al amor de nuestra vida a los diez años."

"¿No?... No se te ha ocurrido pensar que nunca has encontrado a tu hombre ideal porque siempre lo has tenido delante de ti y no te has querido dar cuenta."

"¿Que quieres decir?" No pudo evitar el preguntar, aunque tenía la sospecha de que sabía exactamente adonde quería llegar su amiga.

"¿Por que no pruebas con Ron? Acuéstate con él y sal de dudas. No te costaría mucho seducirle."

"¡¡¡Ginny!... ¡¡¡Yo no voy por ahí acostándome con el primero que se me pasa por la cabeza! "

"Ya... ¿Y Stuart?"

"Stuart fue diferente... fue... bueno, no sé lo que fue. Pero no voy por ahí acostándome con la gente en la primera cita."

"Ya... Y quieres salir antes un poco con él... ¿Para qué? ¿Para conocerle mejor?" Ginny recalcó con un tono irónico sus palabras.

"¡Ginny! La verdad es que no eres de mucha ayuda."

"¿Que tienes que perder?"

"¿A Ron?"

"¡Venga Hermione, que ya no sois dos quinceañeros asustadizos! Los dos sois adultos con experiencia... Sobre todo tú." Dijo riéndose...

"¡Eh! Que él tampoco es una monjita precisamente."

"¿Ves? Con mas razón. Por lo menos deberíais hablarlo... Si no, ¿que vas a hacer?"

"¿Ignorarlo y esperar a que se me pase el calentón?"

"Y perder tu oportunidad de ser feliz. ¿Y si Ron es lo que siempre has estado esperando? ¿Vas a perderlo todo por no arriesgarte? Sabes que si ahora no aprovechas esta oportunidad te estarás preguntando toda la vida si hiciste lo correcto. La vida pocas veces ofrece una segunda oportunidad... aprovéchala. Yo lo hice y jamas he sido más feliz."

Maldita Ginny. Siempre con esa habilidad para hacer preguntas incomodas, preguntas que preferiría no contestar... Pero si tenía razón... Realmente, Ron era el hombre más noble y bondadoso que conocía... bueno, cuando quería. Y en realidad, tal y como estaban las cosas... ¿Qué otra opción tenia? Solo podía arriesgarse y esperar lo mejor. Volvió a mirar a Ginny. "De acuerdo... ¿Cómo demonios se lo digo?"

Ginny le devolvió la mirada con una enorme sonrisa "¿Qué tal si quedamos a cenar mañana?"

"¿Mañana? ¿Tan... pronto?" Hermione sintió como un sudor frío recorría su piel... respiró profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarse. Solo era un poco de ansiedad... Nada mas... Nada que no pudiera manejar...

"Sí. ¿Para qué esperar? Después de la cena nos puede apetecer tomar algo tranquilamente... digamos... no sé... " Hizo una pausa, mientras decidía el sitio... Aunque las dos sabían que era puro teatro. "Digamos... en tu casa, por ejemplo... Después de un rato me puedo encontrar muy cansada e irnos Harry y yo a dormir... Solo es cuestión de calcular bien el numero de copas para dejar a un Ron debidamente desinhibido, en tu casa y a tu entera disposición." Hizo un gesto como diciendo: ¿ves que fácil?

Hermione la miró con una mezcla de espanto y asombro. "Eres realmente maquiavélica... no se como no acabaste en Slytherin."

Ginny estaba radiante. "Gracias por el cumplido... ¿Qué? ¿Lo hacemos?."

"No sé... " Realmente lo quería hacer... pero a la vez la idea le daba pánico.

"Venga... ¡Si será muy fácil!"

"Esta bien... De acuerdo... Mañana por la noche." Se despidió de Ginny y se quedó sentada en su apartamento, mirando el fuego y preguntándose como demonios se había metido en semejante situación.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En fin... lo he tenido que hacerlo un poco aprisa, así que no esta tan pulido como me gustaría, pero bueno... que se le va a hacer. Por cierto, después de la última revisión no sabia si cortar la descripción de la 'dotación' de Ginny, noze... al final la he dejado... un detalle para el público masculino. Espero que me lo agradezcan... ;-)

En el próximo capitulo ya tendremos una buena cantidad de Ron-Hermione ... y para el siguiente: Grand Finale!... (con mucho lemmon!)

Muchas gracias a Mónica(Bah, no te preocupes mucho por Stuart... es el típico secundario prescindible), LunaPotter1(Espero que te alegre saber que en los proximos Cap. tendras Ron hasta en la sopa. je,je...), algida(bueeeno... tecnicamente Hermione no le ha puesto cuernos a ninguno, ya que no esta con nadie 'formalmente'... mas o menos), ophelia dakker(Que bueno! Me alegra mucho que le guste a alguien no familiarizado con el mundillo del fic... intentare cumplir con las expectativas... espero...), cervatilla(Si, Stuart es un buen chico?... nose... estoy pensando en una trama para una continuacion... bueno, ya veremos), gaby weasley(Su ultima relacion fue Paul, que le puso unos cuernos de campeonato. El proximo capítulo ya sabras lo que le pasa a Ron, y sí, a mi tambien me encanta. snif...), sarah-keyko(Sip, a Stuart le han dejao compuesto y sin novia!... por listillo...), Marta(Si quieres Ron, en los prox. Cap. tendras de sobra!), TillyW(Gracias, intento actualizar cada 2 senamas... no doy pa'mas... sorry), Mely Weasley(Bueno, Despues de haber tenido una mujer como Hermione en su cama, Stuart ya se puede dar con un canto en los dientes... porque quizas haga una continuacion, que si no me lo cargo... y ya sabes... a partir de ahora mucho Ron!), Lil Granger(violacion, violacion no hay... quizas... o quizas si, pero no de quien creeis... Lo que es seguro es que alguno va a acabar vestido de Adan... je,je...) y a chilendil(Yo tambien prefiero a Ron... Recuerda! El 99 por ciento de las chicas de buen gusto prefieren Ron!).

Bueno, muchas gracias a Todo/as por los reviews!

Comentarios/opiniones/consejos/criticas/amenazas serán bien recibidas.


	7. Descubriendo a Ron

Capítulo 7: Descubriendo a Ron.

Hermione intentó pasar el día siguiente realizando un informe sobre las distintas posibilidades para el control de apariciones, pero en lo único que podía pensar es en Ron... en las formas en que podría seducirlo... y en las consecuencias que todo esto podía tener en su amistad... En toda su vida jamas había tenido un día menos productivo.

Cuando por fin se acercó la hora de la cena, Hermione decidió dejar su desastroso informe inacabado y empezó a prepararse para la cita. Como siempre, se maquilló ligeramente y se arregló el pelo en una cómoda cola de caballo. Después se dedicó a rebuscar en los armarios pensando que ponerse: Quería algo un poco más elegante de lo normal, pero nada que pudiese llamar la atención. Finalmente se decidió por unas Botas, una falda por debajo de las rodillas y un jersey de cuello alto.

Se miró al espejo para comprobar el efecto: Elegante, pero con un estilo claramente 'Hermione'. En realidad, solo en su ropa interior se podría adivinar que esta no iba a ser una noche normal, pero claro, nadie iba a notar eso... salvo Ron en el momento adecuado, por supuesto.

Miró el reloj: ¡Estaba a punto de llegar tarde!... no entendía como, pero de alguna forma había tardado mucho más en arreglarse de lo que acostumbraba. Buscó rápidamente su varita y se apareció en el porche de la casa de Harry, donde habían quedado en reunirse.

Ginny abrió la puerta descalza e intentado ponerse un pendiente. "¡Hola! Entra... Eres la última."

Al oír las voces de Harry y Ron al fondo una horrible idea pasó por su cabeza. "¿No se lo habrás contado a Harry?"

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por quien me tomas?" Ginny fingió sentirse ofendida. "Los hombres no entienden de estas cosas... Aunque podría ser interesante ver que cara pone."

"¡Ni se te ocurra!"

"¡Bah!... No sabes divertirte... Bueno, enseguida acabo." Le guiñó un ojo y subió a su dormitorio a seguir arreglándose.

En el salón se encontró a Ron y Harry hablando de Quiddich, como casi siempre. Harry estaba burlándose de como los Chuddey Cannon habían vuelto a ser aplastados por el Puddlemere. En cuanto Ron la vio se levantó a saludarla muy contento, probablemente por la oportunidad de desviar la conversación de su amado y no muy victorioso equipo favorito.

Al rato bajó Ginny, esta vez ya vestida y con la capa en el brazo. "¿Qué? ¿Nos vamos?" Hermione no pudo evitar un poco de envidia al notar la adoración con que Harry la miraba.

Por supuesto Hermione disfrutó inmensamente de la compañía de sus amigos, aunque lo habría hecho más si Ginny no se hubiera pasado toda la cena lanzándole ingeniosas indirectas... junto con algunas que no lo eran tanto.

Tal y como estaba planeado, al terminar la cena Ginny propuso ir a tomar algo al piso de Hermione porque estaba demasiado cansada como para andar por esos tugurios ruidosos. Harry la miró extrañado pero no puso objeción, probablemente ya suponía que algo estaba tramando su 'encantadora esposa'. Ron al parecer también estaba un poco cansado y no puso objeción ninguna.

Las siguientes horas las pasaron en el salón de su apartamento, charlando sobre mil cosas y recordando antiguas aventuras. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta habían acabado con tres botellas de vino y un par de whisky de fuego. Ella y Ginny casi ni lo habían probado, pero Harry ya acusaba una ligera borrachera y Ron, que era el que más había bebido, empezaba a estar bastante afectado. Ginny la miró y apuntó con los ojos a la ultima botella. Hermione, sin saber muy bien que hacer la cogió y fue a rellenar las copas.

Rápidamente Ginny puso su mano sobre la suya. "Oh, no gracias. Tengo suficiente." Mientras pisó disimuladamente a Harry.

"Sí... yo también." Evidentemente Harry no sabía que estaba pasando pero juiciosamente decidió seguirla el juego.

Ron, en cambio, ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, acercó su copa. "Un poco mas, gracias." Hermione estuvo a punto de preguntarle cuantas llevaba ya, pero contuvo su lengua justo a tiempo y llenó su copa hasta el borde.

Un par de minutos después Ginny bostezó sonoramente y se levantó de su asiento. "Uffff... ¡Estoy cansadísima! ¿Nos vamos a casa, Harry?"

"... Ok." Harry se levantó también y miró a Ginny con cara de 'algo pasa y me lo vas a explicar en cuanto lleguemos a casa'.

Ron levantó la vista hacia su hermana. "Espera un momento a que acabe la copa y nos vamos todos... Seguramente Hermione también tendrá ganas de irse a dormir."

Ginny le sonrió dulcemente. "No seas tonto y acábatela tranquilamente. Seguro que Hermione no esta tan cansada... ¿verdad?"

"Eee... En realidad... me vendría bien un poco de compañía... Parece que hoy estoy un poco desvelada." Aunque la pregunta la pilló un poco por sorpresa intentó parecer lo más natural posible.

"¡Todo arreglado!... Bueno, nosotros nos vamos." Un instante después Ginny había empujado a Harry a través de la chimenea desapareciendo los dos entre las llamas.

Ron se volvió extrañado. "¿Que diablos le ocurre a Ginny esta noche?"

"Cualquiera sabe." Hermione se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su lado. "Los pies me están matando. ¿Te importa que me quite las botas?" No muy brillante, pero por lo menos sirvió para cambiar de conversación.

"Por supuesto que no... ¿Quieres que les dé un masaje?"

"No, gracias. Solo necesito descansarlos un poco." Se quitó cansadamente las botas y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Ron pasó el brazo por detrás de su cabeza, acercándola un poco más contra él. Siempre se había sentido cómoda y protegida en esa postura, sin embargo, ahora le parecía tremendamente íntima. Hermione miró sus copas, estaban casi vacías.

"¿Te apetece otra copa?" Lo dijo más que nada para llenar el silencio. En cuanto las palabras abandonaron su boca se sintió culpable; tanto quejarse de que Ron bebía demasiado y ahora utilizaba eso mismo para su propio provecho.

Ron la miró dudando, todavía más extrañado que antes. "Bueno... pero solo una más... que todavía tengo que llegar a casa."

Hermione se incorporó con una sonrisa mientras servía las copas. Si de ella dependía, eso no iba a ser ningún problema. Le dio la suya a Ron y volvió al sofá, aprovechando para recostarse todavía mas contra él. Ron debía de estar preguntándose el porqué de su comportamiento... de tanta amabilidad y tanta... intimidad. Aunque desde luego no parecía importarle mucho.

Después de unos minutos de cómodo silencio se dio cuenta de que llegaba el momento de la verdad... El problema era que no tenía idea de como decírselo. No podía, simplemente, mirarle a los ojos y decirle: "¿Te importaría hacer un experimento?... Es que creo que tengo una pequeña fijación contigo... En realidad no es nada del otro mundo... solo que me dejes darte el revolcón de tu vida." Tenía que pensar en algo. Al fin y al cabo, eso era su especialidad. Cerró los ojos y descansó la cabeza sobre su pecho, oyendo el latir de su corazón... era fácil dejarse llevar, pero sabía que tenía algo que hacer...

"Hermione... ¿Qué te pasa?"

Su cuerpo dio un pequeño salto al oír su voz. Ron se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba... Era ahora o nunca. "Ron... ¿Confías en mí?" Pasaron unos segundos; Oyó como el corazón de Ron se aceleraba.

"Sabes que te confiaría mi vida." Aunque no podía verle la cara, sabía que estaba sonriendo. "En realidad ya lo he hecho varias veces... y al parecer sigo aquí."

Se mordió el labio. "Tengo que pedirte un favor." Notó que se movía. Probablemente la estaría mirando, pero no se atrevía a devolverle la mirada.

"¿Cuál?"

"Bueno, en realidad es mas bien un... experimento. Necesito que me dejes besarte." Inmediatamente su cuerpo se tensó y se quedó totalmente rígido bajo el suyo.

"...¡¿Que!"

Se incorporó para poder verle la cara. Ron la estaba mirando con ojos desorbitados y estaba tan pálido como un papel. "Bueno, necesito que me des un beso... No es tan terrible. ¿No?"

"¡¿Para que! ¿No te lo puede dar uno de tus novios?" Dejó de hablar de golpe y se mordió el labio.

Le costó no reírse, después de todos estos años había cosas que no cambiaban. "No, Ron... Tienes que ser tú... ¿Tan repulsiva te parezco?"

"¡Por supuesto que no! No es... no es que no quiera... es que..."

Apretó su cuerpo contra el de él y puso su mejor voz de seductora, susurrándole prácticamente contra los labios. "Te puedo besar yo, si así te vas a sentir más cómodo."

Ron retrocedió como si le hubieran sacudido con una corriente eléctrica. "¡Joder, deja ya de jugar! ¡Si tienes ganas de juerga, vete con uno de tus amiguitos y a mí déjame tranquilo!"

Ron palideció todavía más. Parecía aterrorizado, pero, sinceramente, Hermione no se podía imaginar porqué. Evidentemente no era por ella. No es que fuera una belleza como Ginny, pero sabía que era bastante atractiva y no era precisamente fea. Podría ser que Ron estuviera enamorado de ella y no quisiera descubrir sus sentimientos, pero incluso así, era una reacción bastante exagerada... sobretodo teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de alcohol que había bebido.

"Ron, solo es un beso sin importancia... ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?"

"Nada. ¿Que me va a pasar?... Solo que he vuelto a beber demasiado... y estoy cansado... muy cansado... y tú no paras de burlarte de mí."

Ron se inclinó hacia delante y ocultó la cara entre las manos. Aunque lo disimulaba bastante bien, debía de estar bastante borracho. Hermione rodeó sus hombros con sus brazos y apoyó su cuerpo contra ella. "Me puedes contar lo que sea." Le besó suavemente al lado del oído, dejando descansar los labios en su piel durante unos segundos.

Ron levantó la cabeza y la miró confundido.

Volvió a posar sus labios contra su piel, esta vez sobre su frente. "Puedes decirme lo que te pasa. Te juro que no te voy a juzgar, ni criticar... ni nada." Le dio un beso en cada mejilla, cerca de la comisura de los labios. "Por favor, confía en mi."

Ron suspiró profundamente. "No es que no quiera... besarte. Es que... ¡Joder!..."

Sabía que estaba a punto de ceder; el alcohol y sus besos estaban minando lo que fuera que retenía a Ron. Solo necesitaba un último empujón. "Por favor, confía en mi." Le besó lenta y suavemente en los labios.

Tomó sus manos entre las de ella y las apretó de una forma que esperaba que fuera tranquilizadora. Ron devolvió el gesto deslizando su pulgar entre sus pequeños nudillos, como siempre hacía, intentando calmarse con el familiar roce de piel contra piel.

"Hermione, yo... no he besado a nadie... nunca."

Por un momento no entendió lo que quería decir. Simplemente no podía creer que Ron pudiera ser tan insensible. Estaba absolutamente furiosa. ¿Todo este teatro solo para burlarse de ella?

"¿De verdad crees que me voy a creer una estupidez así? No puedo creer que hayas... que puedas ser tan... miserable."

Ron permaneció con la cabeza agachada, sin contestar, sin mover un músculo siquiera, como esperando un golpe pero sin saber de donde iba a venir. Lo único que hacía era apretarle la mano desesperadamente. Fue como si le echasen un cubo de agua helada: ¿Podía ser que Ron hablase en serio?

"¡Ron!... es imposible... ¡Simplemente no puede ser verdad!"

"Te sorprenderías de las cosas que resultan ser verdad." Fue prácticamente un susurro inaudible.

"Pero... ¿y lo que contabas de tus conquistas?"

"Mentira... Todo mentira."

No sabía que sentir, durante una décima de segundo todas las emociones se agolpaban en su interior: estaba furiosa, sorprendida mas allá de cualquier medida, conmovida, apenada... y avergonzada... que clase de motivos podían hacer que un hombre se condenase a una vida tan solitaria, tan aislada... tan vacía... ¿Y porque nadie se había dado cuenta? Ellos eran sus amigos, su familia...

"¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste nada?"

"¡Joder! ¿Que quieres que dijese? ¿Que ni siquiera he besado una mujer en toda mi puta vida?"

Hermione tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, demasiado sorprendida como para asimilar toda la información. "Pero... entonces... todavía eres... ya sabes... ¿virgen?"

Ron seguía sentado sin mirarla, pero aun desde donde estaba se daba cuenta que estaba más rojo de lo que jamas le había visto... y eso ya era algo.

"No... Técnicamente no. En una de mis borracheras... bueno... acabé en la cama de una prostituta muggle... No recuerdo mucho. No fue muy agradable... Tampoco es que fuera desagradable... solo... vacío... Después de eso no he vuelto a estar con nadie."

"Pero... ¿y en Hogwarts?... ¿Y Padma?... estuviste saliendo con ella durante algunos meses..."

"No... Eso es lo que decíamos a la gente... pero en realidad me estaba enseñando hechizos... especiales. Yo... bueno, estaba enamorado de ti... nunca me interesó nadie más."

"No entiendo... ¿Entonces estabas... y nunca me dijiste nada?"

"Al principio simplemente... no tenía valor... joder, era solo un crío... después... bueno, tu estabas enamorada del ravenclaw ese... Bartholomew... creo. Así que no tenía ya mucho sentido."

"¿Pero... después...? ¿En todos estos años... no...?"

"¿En la academia de aurores?... ¿Durante las misiones?... No son precisamente sitios para encontrar pareja... no sé... supongo que los años pasan mucho más rápido de lo que pensamos... cuando te das cuenta ya ha pasado tu momento... y te has quedado atrás." Se encogió de hombros.

"¿Y en tantos años nunca encontraste una chica... aunque solo fuera para una noche?"

"Hermione... ¡Soy virgen! Debo ser el virgen más viejo de todo el jodido continente... No tengo ni puta idea de mujeres. ¿Como demonios voy a seducir a alguien para una relación de una sola noche? ¡Joder, Hermione!... soy una... especie de... Chuddey Cannon... y tu me preguntas que por qué no intento ganar una liga internacional."

"Pero, no sé... por que no dijiste..." ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Por qué no se lo dijo antes? ¿Que por que no le había pedido que se acostara con él?... Era ridículo. No era precisamente lo que se suele pedir a una amiga. Al parecer él también lo sabía.

"¿Que por qué no he dicho nada antes?... ¿Qué iba a decir?... Soy un patético virgen que no tiene ni puta idea de mujeres. ¿No te importaría llevarme a tu cama y follarme a conciencia?" Acabó casi gritando.

Después de eso Ron dio por terminada la conversación y empezó a levantarse del sofá, pero antes de que estuviera de pie, Hermione le cogió por un brazo y tiró de él con todas sus fuerzas. Completamente sorprendido, Ron cayó a plomo sobre el sofá. Hermione aprovechó para saltar inmediatamente encima de él, sentándose con una rodilla a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Antes de que Ron pudiera hacer nada, acercó su cara y le miró a los ojos intentando transmitirle toda la ternura y el deseo que sentía por él. "Bueno... Sí... No habría estado mal."

"¿No habría estado mal?..." Ron dudó un momento sin saber a lo que se refería Hermione... enseguida se dio cuenta. "Joder... Hermione... ¿qué quieres de mí?..." Después solo apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos, totalmente agotado.

No podía creerlo. Tenía a Ron a sus pies, temblando, con los labios entreabiertos y jadeando por la excitación... al igual que ella. Se inclinó sobre él y empezó a besar lentamente sus labios, recorriéndolos con pequeños besos y acariciándolos suavemente con su lengua.

Sabía que tenía que tener cuidado, ahora no era el Ron adulto, el auror veterano y lleno de recursos; sino el Ron de Hogwarts, un chiquillo inseguro y lleno de complejos. En esta faceta de su vida nunca había avanzado mas allá de esa frágil edad. Si no quería asustarlo tendría que tratarlo con todo el amor y toda la dulzura de que fuera capaz... Hermione no era el tipo de persona que renunciaba a un reto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bufff... bueno, ya esta!... Espero que no os haya defraudado (no tengo todas conmigo...) La idea era ser original, que ya estaba la cosa muy llena de Rones mujeriegos y Hermiones virginales que esperan pacientemente a que las hagan un poco de caso...

Supongo que algunos pensarán que no es muy creíble que una persona pueda llegar a una edad adulta sin haber tenido ningún tipo de contacto con el sexo opuesto... evidentemente no es muy común, pero según parece (siempre investigo de las cosas que escribo; me gusta ser lo mas realista posible) ocurre mucho más a menudo de lo que parece, sobretodo si se han padecido experiencias traumáticas de algún tipo (como una guerra en este caso).

En otro orden de cosas... (que fino m'aquedao!) Esta a punto de salir HBP, así que intentare acabar esto antes (ya solo me queda la gran apoteosis lemmon... solo... je, como si fuera poco), si no me da tiempo... bueno, de todas maneras lo sacare... aunque todos estén muy ocupados leyendo el nuevo libro como para preocuparse de fics...

La verdad es que respecto a HBP tengo sentimientos encontrados:

Por una parte me encanta que este a punto de salir... pero por otra, me temo que los cuatro o cinco proyectos de fic. que tengo van a pasar a ser AU en breve.

Por una parte espero que por fin Hermione y Ron estén juntos... pero por otra, eso eliminaría uno de los temas principales de mis argumentos (me temo que en eso no soy mu'original que se diga).

Creo que necesito ayuda psicológica urgente...

sniff...

Perdón por este pequeño rollazo... y Muchas gracias a LunaPotter1 (Hermione es muy maja, pero piensa demasiado... no como Ginny que es toda acción!), mony-hp (Me alegra que te guste... Como puedes ver voy a intentar acabarlo antes, pero no te preocupes... SIEMPRE acabo lo que empiezo!... hablando de fics. por supuesto... ;) ), algida (en mis fic. supongo que la gente puede desconectar temporalmente sus chimeneas de la red flu. Pero claro... siempre hay olvidos. je,je), Mely Weasley (Sip. En este fic. Harry esta un poco de 'alivio cómico'. pobre.), Marta (Ahora ya solo queda un capítulo, pero quizás haga una continuación... a ver si se me ocurre algo...), afx (detallar la relación H/G?... en este fic no quedaría bien, pero podría ver si puedo hacer un... comosellame, contando esta historia pero desde el punto de vista de Harry... mmm... "Porque los hombres siempre nos equivocamos by Harry Potter"... podría ser...), Inuyo.nee-chan (Muchas gracias por tu review!... espera a ver el prox. Cap!), Adarae (Gracias, espero que te haya gustado!) y Branguien (No te preocupes, lo que de verdad importa es que te guste. En el prox. Cap. verás la respuesta a Stuart vs Ron. ¿quién ganara? Quizas no quien tú esperas. Je,je...), Lil Granger (Sip, Harry estará agotado... pero con una sonrisa en los labios!)

Bueno, muchas gracias a Todo/as por los reviews!

Como siempre, comentarios/opiniones/consejos/criticas/amenazas serán bien recibidas.


	8. Grand Finale

Las escenas de sexo mas gráficas están entre dos marcas como la de abajo:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Si a alguien no le apetece, con saltar a la siguiente marca arreglado. Otra cosa... este lemmon es... bueno, no extremadamente realista, pero si espero que sea distinto a lo que se puede leer por ahí. No sé si gustara a la gente...

Capítulo 8: Grand Finale.

Capturó el labio inferior de Ron entre los suyos y lo mordisqueó suavemente, disfrutando de su carnosa textura durante unos segundos antes de liberarlo de mala gana. Se apartó un poco de él; lo justo para poder observarle con comodidad.

Si todavía tenía alguna duda sobre su virginidad, estos últimos minutos la habían despejado completamente. Mientras ella abusaba sin piedad de su boca, Ron se había quedado paralizado, incapaz de devolver ni una sola de sus caricias. Y cuando finalmente lo había intentado, había sido tan torpe e inseguro que, sinceramente, la única explicación posible era que fuera su primera vez.

Ron abrió los ojos y se quedó mirándola ligeramente desorientado. Hermione le acarició tiernamente la mejilla. Poco a poco, sus ojos se enfocaron y la expresión soñadora se evaporó de su rostro.

"Hermione... ¿Por qué estas haciendo esto? ¿Y por qué ahora, después de tantos años?" Ron parecía sentirse confundido y curiosamente, también un poco molesto.

"Ron, no quiero hablar de eso ahora... solo quiero estar contigo." Intento besarle otra vez, pero él se inclinó hacia atrás, esquivando su beso.

"Espera... por favor... " Ron logró recomponerse un poco; un notable éxito, teniendo a una mujer sentada en su regazo y rodeándole la cintura con las rodillas. "Esto no es tan fácil... He cambiado. Parece que no te das cuenta, pero hace mucho tiempo que deje de ser un jovenzuelo inocente... yo... mira, yo ya no valgo para esto... Hermione, yo no soy bueno, no soy una buena persona... Tú te mereces a alguien mejor. Alguien que te merezca. Alguien que te pueda hacer feliz."

"Ron, eso no es verdad. Sé que tú..."

"Hermione, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí. La guerra no acabó con la derrota de Voldemort. No tienes ni idea de lo que tuvimos que hacer después... He matado a muchas personas, más de las que puedo recordar... He vivido toda mi vida odiado demasiado y amando demasiado poco... y no creo que eso se pueda cambiar ahora."

Autocompadecerse... eso y emborracharse eran las dos cosas que mejor había aprendido Ron después de la guerra. Quizás con otra persona, o en otro momento podría haber funcionado, pero no hoy, y no con ella.

"¿Has terminado?... Pues ahora me vas a escuchar tú. ¿Por qué me cuentas esto, ¿Crees que me vas a alejar, ¿A asustar?... Pues te equivocas. Ya soy mayorcita como para saber con quien me relaciono. Y por si no te acuerdas, estaba a tu lado en la batalla final. Sé lo que eres capaz de hacer cuando es necesario y también sé que eso no te convierte en un asesino. Te conozco, Ron; Probablemente mejor que tu mismo; Eres la persona más bondadosa y leal que conozco. Y puede que no lo sepas, pero desde luego que has amado durante toda tu vida... y mucho."

Le puso las manos en la cara y le obligó a mirarle. "Dime... ¿Quién fue el primer amigo de Harry en Hogwarts, ¿Quién ha estado siempre a su lado a pesar de todos los peligros?... Y cuando murieron mis padres ¿Quién estuvo conmigo día y noche acompañándome y cuidándome, ¿Quién me ofreció su propia familia cuando perdí la mía, ¿Quién me ha acompañado y consolado cada vez que he roto con algún novio?... ¿Y quién me acompaña y consuela ahora cada vez que me siento sola o deprimida o tengo algún problema?... Ron, siempre has estado a nuestro lado ayudándonos en todo lo que has podido... Si eso no es amor, entonces nada lo es."

Ron la estaba mirando totalmente sorprendido. "Pero... ahora estas bien, eres feliz. ¿Por qué estropearlo todo por... por alguien como yo?"

"Ron... tengo una vida cómoda, con un buen trabajo y unos amigos estupendos. Evidentemente no soy desgraciada, pero tampoco soy feliz... no como Harry y Ginny, o tus padres... ¿Por qué estropearlo? Porque quiero algo más... Porque soy una persona adulta y hago lo que quiero... Y lo que quiero es pasar la noche contigo."

"Pero yo no... "

Ya estaba cansada de discutir. Puso su mano sobre su boca. "Ron, piensas demasiado. Esta noche somos un hombre y una mujer... nada más. No pienses... siente." Hermione abrió un poco más sus piernas dejando descansar su vientre sobre él. Notó el bulto de su erección presionando contra su sexo.

"No..." Ron intentó seguir hablando, pero desistió en cuando se dio cuenta de que había una lengua en su boca que no era la suya. Minutos después Hermione abandonó sus labios jadeando.

"¡Joder!" Ron se apoyo en el respaldo, intentando recuperar el aliento que le había vuelto a robar Hermione.

"Desde luego... pero todavía no. Primero te voy a enseñar como besar de verdad a una mujer... repite todo lo que yo haga." Le besó suavemente en el labio inferior. Él imitó su gesto.

"Bien, pero demasiado rápido. Tienes que sentir el calor de mi piel sobre tus labios." Ron repitió el beso, esta vez de forma más firme, manteniendo el contacto durante unos segundos.

"Mucho mejor, pero todavía se puede mejorar... otra vez."

Siguieron besándose, una y otra vez. Aumentando cada vez más la intensidad y la profundidad de los besos, capturando sus labios, lamiendo, mordiendo y finalmente jugando con sus lenguas, explorando cada uno la boca del otro. Con cada nuevo avance notaba como Ron se tensaba, y como poco a poco se iba relajando otra vez, cuando se acostumbraba a las nuevas sensaciones y empezaba a disfrutarlas.

Hermione se detuvo un momento. Habían acabado tumbados a lo largo del sofá, ella todavía encima de él; los dos con los labios hinchados y enrojecidos. ¿Cuantas horas llevaban allí?... ¿dos, tres? La verdad es que con tantos besos había perdido la noción del tiempo. "Buff... Esto... ha estado muy bien. Aprendes... muy rápido."

Ron tenía las manos en sus nalgas, apretándola contra su cuerpo. "Gracias... Enseñas muy bien."

Hermione le desabrochó un botón de la camisa y deslizó una mano por la abertura, acariciando su pecho. "Bueno, creo que es el momento de que pasemos a cosas mas serias."

Ron reaccionó como si le hubieran arrojado un cubo de agua. En un momento estaba mirándola con aire de preocupación y visiblemente nervioso. "¿Estas... segura?"

"Jamas he estado más segura de nada en mi vida." Se levantó y le tendió la mano. Ron la cogió y ella le guió hasta su dormitorio.

Una vez dentro, Ron se sentó en el borde de la cama, parecía que todavía estaba bastante nervioso. "Bueno, ¿Y ahora?"

"Prepárate para tu primera lección de sexo." Hermione se puso enfrente de Ron y empezó a desnudarse poco a poco, sin apartar la mirada de él. Se desabrochó la camisa, botón a botón y la dejó deslizar por sus hombros hasta caer al suelo, la falda no tardó en reunirse con ella. Ron no dejaba de mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos. Hermione se acercó hasta situarse entre las rodillas de Ron y se soltó el sujetador.

"Joder..."

A lo largo de su vida, muchos hombres le habían dicho que era atractiva, pero ninguno la había mirado con la adoración y el asombro con que la miraba Ron. La hacia sentirse bella y extrañamente poderosa. "Puedes tocarlos... si quieres."

Ron solo asintió y extendió una mano temblorosa que se detuvo a milímetros de su pecho izquierdo, como si temiese tocarlo. Ella se acercó un poco mas y apoyó su pecho contra la mano de Ron. Después de unos segundos de duda Ron empezó a acariciar su pecho, rozando sus pezones con las yemas de los dedos.

"Puedes apretar más."

"¿No te haré daño?"

"No... mira..." Cogió su mano y la apretó contra su pecho como a ella le gustaba, lanzando un pequeño suspiro de placer. Muy lentamente, Ron empezó masajear sus pechos, jugeteando con los pezones como le acababa de enseñar, fue bajando por su vientre, sus caderas, sus nalgas... Sus dedos rozaron la tela de sus bragas, intentando introducirse debajo de la molesta prenda.

"Quítamelas."

Ron la miró un momento indeciso, pero enseguida tiró del elástico y las deslizó por sus piernas, dejándola totalmente desnuda.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" Ron no paraba de pasar su mirada por sus pechos y su sexo, como si no pudiera decidir a que parte mirar.

"Eres... perfecta..."

"No es verdad, pero gracias... Ahora te toca a ti desnudarte."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron prácticamente se arrancó la camisa. Se desabrochó el cinturón y se quitó de una vez los pantalones y la ropa interior. Ya totalmente desnudo se volvió a sentar en la cama con una enorme erección asomando entre las piernas. Hermione se acercó y empujó sus hombros hasta dejarlo tumbado de espaldas en su cama. Su pene era hermoso, apuntando orgullosamente recto hacia el cielo. No era el más grande que hubiera visto, pero desde luego Ron estaba bien dotado. Se subió a la cama y empezó a acariciar sus muslos, acercándose cada vez mas a su erección. Ron jadeaba tensándose cada vez que las manos se acercaban a su sexo. Finalmente lo acarició lentamente, desde la base hasta la cabeza.

"¡No!" Su quejido se ahogó en un gemido de placer y vergüenza.

Hermione observó como Ron yacía en su cama temblando de placer; como sus muslos y su vientre eran cubiertos por salpicaduras de su propio semen; como se deslizaba a lo largo de su miembro y sus testículos hasta caer sobre las sábanas... era lo más sexual que jamás había visto.

"¡Mierda, joder!..."

Las palabras de Ron la sacaron de su ensimismamiento. El pobre estaba totalmente abochornado. Tenía que hacer algo para animarlo, y rápido.

"Ron, no pasa nada... después de todo el tiempo que hemos estado abajo 'calentando' es perfectamente normal."

Pasó una pierna por encima de su cuerpo y se sentó encima de él. Un delicioso escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando sintió las gotas ya frías contra sus nalgas, se inclinó asegurándose de que Ron notase sus pechos contra su piel y le susurro al oído. "Además, me gusta saber que solo con tocarte te puedo hacer perder el control de esta manera... es increíblemente sexy."

Se incorporó con una sonrisa y se armó de valor: una cosa era fantasear con ello y otra muy distinta hacerlo. Tomó una pequeña gota de semen con su dedo índice y se introdujo el dedo en la boca mientras miraba a Ron a los ojos. Lo chupó poco a poco, como si fuera el mejor helado que hubiera probado nunca. La verdad es que ni siquiera pudo notar el sabor, probablemente la gota era demasiado pequeña. El resultado, no obstante, fue un éxito completo. Ron la observaba con una expresión voraz, mientras su miembro crecía otra vez bajo ella. Se incorporó bruscamente y empezó a besarla como si le fuera la vida en ello. Poco a poco fueron cayendo sobre su cama, Ron encima, y ella rodeándole la cintura con sus piernas.

"Espera un momento." Introdujo una mano entre sus cuerpos y guió su miembro entre sus labios hasta apoyarlo contra la entrada de su sexo.

"Gran Merlín..."

"¿Te gusta?" Frotó la cabeza de su sexo arriba y abajo contra sus húmedos labios. Ron contuvo la respiración y la miró como si quisiera matarla. Ella le sonrió y le besó mientras volvía a colocarlo en su entrada.

"Empuja despacio... con cuidado..."

Ron asintió y se deslizó suavemente en su interior con un gemido de placer. Estaba más excitada de lo que había estado nunca. No podía creer que Ron, su mejor amigo, estuviera dentro de ella... llenando su sexo... era una sensación increíble.

"Muévete... poco a poco... despacio."

Intentó buscar una posición más cómoda mientras Ron empezaba a entrar y salir de su sexo. "Espera... levántate un poco... ya."

Enseguida se dio cuenta de que seguía sin estar cómoda. Ron se impulsaba adelante y atrás de una forma demasiado rígida, apoyando demasiado peso sobre ella. Era extremadamente frustrante tener tanto deseo y no poder satisfacerlo.

"Espera..."

Intentó girar un poco la cadera, pero lo único que consiguió es un tirón en la espalda... y Ron seguía aplastándola contra la cama. "¡Para!... Para... Esto no funciona... Será mejor que lo dejemos."

Inmediatamente notó la expresión dolida en el rostro de Ron mientras se apartaba de ella. Se sentó al borde de la cama mirando al suelo. "Lo siento... ya te dije que no valía para esto..." Se inclinó y recogió su pantalón del suelo.

"Ron, ¿qué estas haciendo?"

Ron se puso de pie mientras estiraba el pantalón. "Bueno... supongo que querrás que me vaya."

"¡Ron, vuelve ahora mismo a la cama!"

"¿No quieres...?"

"¿Crees que te voy a echar de mi cama por que la primera vez que estas con una mujer no eres el amante perfecto?... ¿De verdad me crees capaz de hacer algo así?"

"Yo ya no sé que pensar... Supongo que estoy bastante nervioso."

"Ven aquí, grandísimo idiota." Le tomó de la mano y la tumbó sobre su espalda, en el centro de la cama. "Lo único que quería decir era que seria mejor que cambiásemos de posición... Tu solo relájate y déjame hacer a mí."

Se sentó encima de él; encima de su miembro, presionándolo entre sus labios y el vientre de Ron. Empezó a moverse deslizándose por toda la longitud de su erección. "¿Que tal?"

"Mejor de lo que puedes imaginar."

Siguió moviéndose hasta que noto que su miembro estaba totalmente rígido. Lo tomó con cuidado entre sus manos sujetándolo verticalmente mientras se dejaba caer sobre él, haciendo que penetrase en su cuerpo.

Ron clavó las uñas en sus muslos. "Hermione, si vuelves a hacer eso no voy a poder aguantar..."

"Shhhhh... Respira hondo y relájate."

"Como me voy a relajar cuando tengo tu... cuerpo alrededor de mi... "

Era gracioso... Le había oído decir tacos que harían ruborizar a un vikingo, y ahora ni siquiera podía nombrar una pequeña parte de su anatomía.

"¿Qué, Ron?... ¿Polla, ¿Miembro, ¿Pene, ¿Falo, ¿Cola, ¿Verga?" Con cada palabra subía las caderas y las dejaba caer sobre Ron, empalándose una y otra vez en él.

"Hermione, ya no aguanto más..."

"No te preocupes, lo estas haciendo muy bien." Hermione notaba como el miembro de Ron estaba cada vez mas excitado. Sabia que debía de estar a punto de llegar al clímax. Se alzó y se dejo caer una vez mas con todo su peso sobre Ron. La cabeza de su pene la penetró profundamente mientras Ron lanzaba un grito ahogado y se vertía en su interior. Un calor invadió su cuerpo y repitió el movimiento una vez tras otra, golpeando con todas sus fuerzas su sexo contra el vientre de Ron. Se acariciaba con una mano, mientras sentía el todavía excitado miembro de Ron entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo. Estaba follándose a su mejor amigo... prácticamente violándolo. Ese pensamiento la excitó más de lo que su cuerpo podía aguantar. Estaba a punto... solo necesitaba un empujón más. Ron la sujetó por las caderas, impulsándose todavía más en su interior: fue todo lo que necesitaba. Apretó sus músculos alrededor de Ron y se dejó caer una ultima vez mientras las oleadas de placer recorrían su cuerpo una y otra vez.

Cuando poco a poco recuperó el aliento estaba tumbada sobre el pecho de Ron, jadeante y empapada en sudor. Ron solamente la besaba el cabello mientras acariciaba su cuerpo deslizando su mano desde sus nalgas hasta su nuca arriba y abajo.

"¿Ha estado bien?... "

Trepó por su pecho hasta alcanzar su boca y lo besó apasionadamente antes de responder. "Sí. Bastante bien."

Ron la dejó cuidadosamente a su lado mientras él se incorporaba apoyado en un codo. "Yo... esto es lo más maravilloso que me ha ocurrido en toda mi vida. Gracias por... dejarme disfrutar de tu cuerpo."

Mientras hablaba deslizaba su mano sobre su piel, jugueteando con sus pezones, acariciando su ombligo. "Bueno, creo que yo también he disfrutado bastante." Cogió su mano y la llevo a su empapado sexo. "Esto es por ti... y no lo logra cualquiera."

Los dedos de Ron quedaron cubiertos por los jugos de su sexo mezclados con su propia semilla. Ron la miró de una forma extraña. Poco a poco, sin apartar sus ojos de ella se llevo la mano a la boca y lamió los dedos, después los puso sobre los labios de ella. Hermione no comprendía que estaba pasando exactamente, era como una ceremonia... como si compartiesen sus fluidos... su esencia. Alzó la cabeza y rodeo los dedos de Ron con sus labios, dejándolos totalmente limpios; Tenían un sabor extraño, ligeramente picante. Ron se inclinó sobre ella y la besó profundamente; sus lenguas chocando bajo sus labios; el sabor de sus sexos mezclándose en sus bocas. Todavía seguían besándose cuando les venció el sueño.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lo primero que notó a la mañana siguiente fue el sol dándole en los ojos. Parpadeó molesta. ¿Por qué había tanta luz? Ella siempre se despertaba antes del amanecer para ir al Ministerio... ¡El Ministerio! ¡Mierda, llegaba tarde al trabajo!

Intentó saltar de la cama para empezar a vestirse a toda velocidad. La realidad es que no pudo ni empezar a incorporarse: algo grande y pesado la estaba sujetando contra la cama. Cuando bajó la vista encontró la cabeza pelirroja de su mejor amigo descansando entre sus pechos desnudos. Eso termino de despertarla y todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente.

¡Era todo tan extraño! Había seducido a su mejor amigo... y la verdad es que la actuación de Ron en la cama no había sido precisamente como la había estado soñando. Sin embargo, en vez de sentirse frustrada, se sentía increíblemente satisfecha, con una plenitud que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía con ninguno de sus amantes.

Mientras pasaba distraídamente sus dedos por entre los mechones pelirrojos, pensó en todo lo que había pasado estos últimos días: En el descubrimiento de su obsesión por Ron; en su incapacidad de acostarse con otras personas; en las confesiones del día anterior; pero sobretodo, pensó en su primera noche juntos... ¿Su primera noche?... Sí. Ella era la primera sorprendida, pero la verdad es que deseaba que esta fuese la primera noche de muchas. Ron podía ser el amante más torpe que jamas hubiera tenido, pero no deseaba ningún otro. Bruscamente todas las piezas encajaron como si fuera un gigantesco rompecabezas. "¡Mierda!... Estoy enamorada... ¡como una autentica becerra!"

"¡Gran Merlín!... Hermione, ¿Qué expresión es esa?" Era la voz todavía soñolienta de Ron.

Hermione bajó la mirada. Ron le devolvió la mirada totalmente serio. "¿Es... es verdad eso?"

"¿Qué cosa, lo de la becerra?"

"Lo que acabas de decir. Que estas enamorada... de mí?"

"Sí. Eso creo."

Ron le sonrió, con una de sus antiguas sonrisas, con sus ojos brillando como hacía tanto tiempo que no veía.

"¿Preparado para tu lección matinal?"

En vez de responder, Ron empezó a subir por su cuerpo, besando cada centímetro de su piel, frotando su cuerpo contra el de ella. Hermione cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, disfrutando de las maravillosas sensaciones que le producía su amante. El más desastroso que jamas había tenido, pero no podía importarle menos. Lo único que significaba era que tendría que enseñarle todo... desde el principio, y paso a paso; Prácticamente el trabajo de toda una vida, si tenía suerte... si no... bueno, en ese caso tendría que mandarle muchas lecciones de repaso.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fin acabe!... Bufff... Perdón por el retraso, pero me ha dado mucho más trabajo del que pensaba... eso y que últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo libre...

Habréis notado que el lemmon no es muy normal... la verdad es que no era muy lógico eso de que en su primera vez Ron (o Hermione, o ambos) resulten ser unos amantes increíbles y se lo pasen mejor que en una peli porno del Playboy... Pero tampoco quería pasarme en el otro sentido y que dejase de ser... ejem... disfrutable. No sé... El equilibrio es dificil... TT

Muchas gracias a Adarae (Sí, la verdad es que no se que hacer... si intentar leer HBP en ingles o esperar nosecueantos meses a que saquen la traducción), ophelia dakker (Ouch... lo siento... espero que la caída no haya dolido mucho!... es que he tenido mucho que hacer. I'm very zorry), gaby weasley (Bueno, como habrás leído, Ron... lo que se dice aprender rápido... como que no... pero da igual! Je,je...), cervatilla (A veces pasa eso... los tíos crean una especie de 'mascara' y te das cada sorpresa!), mony-hp (Muchas Gracias por tus ánimos! Y espero que el lemmon no te haya decepcionado... glup...), Laura Snape (Ahhh... Lo de "Alas de mariposa" es por el dicho ese de que el batir de una mariposa en el Indico puede crear un huracan en el Caribe... o algo así... en este caso el batir de alas fue la fantasía de Ron... y el huracan el cambio total en la vida de Hermione... y de Ron), Maria (Gracias por esperar! Y si que tienes razón... pero virgen a los cuarenta!... con lo corta que es la vida), Mely Weasley (Bueno, en este capitulo tiene bastantes detalles de Ron... no solo lemmon.), Sirenita (Bueno, más que voto de castidad, lo que le pasa a Ron es que esta amargao y depre... pero para eso esta Hermione!), Barel28 (Si, me imagino que leer a Hermione cepillándose a un desconocido habrá puesto los pelo de punta a mas de una... je,je... Respecto a los defectos de los personajes... bueno la verdad es que una persona sin defectos además de aburrida sería muy poco realista. A una persona se la puede admirar solo por sus virtudes pero se la quiere con sus virtudes y sus defectos), Pamelita (Gracias... lo que dices de morboso. Creo que este capitulo va ha tener cantidad... lo siento.), Anilec (Gracias, Aquí tienes el final del fic! espero que te guste), sarah-keyko (Bueno, ya tienes el lemmon... original?... no sé...no sé...), Branguien (Bueno... tierno sí que creo que es... raro, pero tierno...), lucy-masl (Gracias!), nuechan (Bueno... sí que me demore... pero aqui esta por fin.), algida (Me alegro de que te guste! Espero que este capitulo también lo haga.), x dark shadow x (Gracias, Gracias!... Aquí tienes el lemmon... Y por supuesto que Hermione se queda con Ron!... RxHr 100X100!), Inuyo.nee-chan (Es lo que me gusta... sorprender... creo que este capitulo también lo hará.), Marina-Chan Q. (Si que le costo lo suyo, pero ten en cuenta que estaba bastante borracho... y eso siempre ayuda.), afx (Bueno, Aqui esta... mas vale tarde que nunca.), espe (Muchas gracias por tus animos... Lo del nombre esta explicao en la respuesta al review de Laura Snape... unas cuantas líneas por encima de esto.), Juaneslove (Gracias! Me alegro de que te guste.), inuyo.neechan (Gracias, espero que después de leer este capitulo siga siendo tu preferido RxHr... espero... glup!), yo (Ale... ya esta aquí el final. No he tardao tanto, no?... o sí... mas bien sí... TT), juaneslove (Ya esta, ya esta... gracias por esperar!) y Lil Granger (Bueno la verdad es que todavía no he leído el HBP... Pero aquí esta la actualización!)

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han leído y muchas gracias a Adarae, afx, Anilec, Anna-Kyouyama015, AliciaThomas, algida, Barel28, Branguien, cervatilla, chilendil, consue, espe, gaby weasley, Ginny W cPr, Gloria Weasley, HabanaGirl, Inuyo.nee-chan, Juaneslove, kat, Laura Snape, Lil Granger, lucy-masl, LunaPotter1, makita-green, manilacute, Maria, Marina-Chan Q., Marta, Mely Weasley, MJMurdock, Mónica, mony-hp, nuechan, opheliadakker, Pamelita, paulygranger, sarah-keyko, Sirenita, TillyW, x dark shadow x y yo por sus amables reviews!

Como siempre, comentarios/opiniones/consejos/criticas/amenazas/ultimatums serán bien recibidos.


End file.
